The Day I met the Oakenshields
by the BugSlayer
Summary: Glenn Shepherd's the name. All my life, I've been plagued with strange events. But nothing stranger has happened than the day I met Thorin Oakenshield and his relatives. And of course, the events that followed.(Sequel found on my profile page) (Fili x Oc) (Ori x Oc)
1. Chapter 1: Bye Newville

**Hey all! Thank you for taking a look at my new fan-fiction: The day I met the Oakenshields! I'm very excited about this and I hope you will also like it! Maybe enough the review? Maybe?**

**This story is dedicated to my dear family who has put up with me raving like a lunatic about this for awhile now.**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine. Except my OC of course.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Glenn Shepherd. Not an amazing name, I'll admit. But I grew rather found of it over my 18 years of life. I realize now that 18 years is just a blink of life. Though, back then, I had just finished High school and I felt ancient. That was before I met dwarves of course. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

As I said before, I'm Glenn Shepherd. I had long, straight, blond hair. My height was on the shorter side, and though I wasn't fat, I wasn't exactly skinny either, which gave the overall impression of somewhat stocky. I was 18 and had recently finished high school when it all began. Well… I say began, but it's really been happening all my life. The strange things that happened to me. At first, it was just small things, like getting the cookies from the top shelf without climbing up to get it. I don't know how the jar appeared in my hands, it just kind of did. Or seeing little creatures floating past the stain glass windows at church. Just small things. Easily ignored. Quickly forgotten.

The only time I had really known something was up, was when I was caught in a backwards rain shower. I could have sworn the water was coming up from the ground into the sky. My mum, of course, didn't believe me. I was 12 at the time, and she just said I had an over active imagination.

Then something _really_ weird happened. I got pregnant. I don't know how it happened. I mean it wasn't unusual for 18 year olds to get pregnant. What was weird was an 18 year old _virgin_ getting pregnant. Seriously, I hadn't even kissed anyone before.

Regardless, my mum was furious. And rightly so, if you applied logic to the situation. I've learned, due to recent events, that logic isn't always applicable.

I was six months pregnant when it happened. I was coming home from my friend's house. It was the middle of the summer and the day was unbearably hot. So, incredibly, hot I was certain I would fry instantly. And I had to _walk_. Because mum had taken the car to work that day.

So there I was. Walking. In 100 degree weather. With a six month old baby in my belly. Needless to say, it was not fun. My sneakers squeaked repeatedly on the black pavement as I plodded along wearily. The cicadas and lawn mowers drowned out all other noise except a small humming. There wasn't a soul to bee scene. Sorry, I meant be seen. The Bee Scene comes later. Well… not really. Because the noise was getting louder. Louder and angrier. And that's when I turned to see the huge swarm of bees flying straight towards me. Now, I was pretty used to weird things happening to me by now, but most of them weren't life threatening. This most definitely was. And, though I'm kind of embarrassed to admit it, I panicked. Like… a lot. I just really hate bugs in general. The next couple minutes were just a lot of screaming and running and buzzing. And by the end of it, I found myself in a river. Drowning.

I've heard that drowning is the most peaceful way to die. And it might be, if it did not involve magically transporting you to a fictional realm of wizards, elves, and dwarves. Oh… and hobbits. Can't forget the hobbits. I love those little guys.

Anyway, back to drowning.

Lots of water everywhere. I tried hard to find the bottom, or the side, or the surface, or _some kind _of locator to where I was_._ There was just water. And my breath was running out. Quickly.

That's when I felt a hand grab me from behind and drag me up. Or was it sideways? Regardless, I reached open air and coughed and sputtered fiercely. As soon as I could breath, which wasn't very quick, I looked up to see who had saved me. Above me was the face of a lion. What? No, wait. It was a man. Or looked like one at any rate. He had a majestic… majestic: awesome word… majestic head of golden hair. And his beard comprised of two tiny braids hanging along the side of his face. Pretty fancy.

"Are you alright?" He asked me. His voice was deep but young. I sat up slowly, still coughing pathetically.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I'll be okay." I attempted a smile, still blinking rapidly.

"Here, take this." He said, removing his coat. "You'll freeze to death walking around soaked like that." Then he stopped. "You're… completely dry." I quickly felt my arm to check. And, true enough I was bone dry. I stared at the man for a little while before shrugging.

"Weirder things have happened to me." I said frankly. He cocked an eyebrow. I looked down again, this time noticing my change in apparel. Instead of my comfortable sweatpants and oversized, ultra comfy sweatshirt that I had been wearing in 100-degree weather… maybe that's why I felt so hot… instead I was wearing a simple black dress, made of what appeared to be cotton.

"Well, I'll have to say, this is one of the weirdest things that has ever happened to me." The man laughed slightly. "To meet a dwarven woman so far from the mountains is rare indeed! Especially a pregnant one!"

"Oi! What do you mean by that!" I cried indignantly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry; I thought you were going to have a baby! I didn't-" Fili started apologizing for his supposed blunder. He tried not to stare too much at my slightly bloated stomach.

"I may be a little short, but you don't need to call me a midget!" I yelled at him. "You're not much taller than me yourself buster!"

"Wait, what?" the man asked in confusion. "And what's a buster?"

"Fili! Where are you? We're going to be late!" Another man said, coming along the path.

"Kili!" the blonde man smiled with relief. "Thank Mahal you're here!" A dark haired man with a stubble stopped next to the first man. I backed up slightly, feeling outnumbered.

"What's this?" the dark haired one asked.

"She was drowning, and then I saved her, and now she's saying she's not a dwarf!" Fili explained briefly, feeling baffled.

"Drowning?" Kili asked. "But there's not a drop on her!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, we've established that already. Now will someone tell me what's going on? And what is with your outfits?" I rambled, realizing for the first time that their clothes looked like something straight out of Merlin. Only thicker. And were those weapons? Great, I had been rescued by a pair of raving lunatics.

**Did you really think dad was crazy?**

Well, at the time, yeah! He and his brother were bristling from head to toe with pointy weapons. Who _wouldn't_ think they were a pair of serial killers.

**What did you do?**

I ran! As far as I could before collapsing on the path. Which wasn't much of a distance. The two quickly caught up with me. They approached me cautiously as I knelt on the dirt, panting.

"Calm down." Fili said soothingly. "We don't mean you any harm."

"Why should I trust you?" I asked scathingly.

"I swear on my honor as a prince." Fili promised, placing a hand over his heart. "I won't harm you." I glared at them for a long time before sighing.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice." I stood up and turned to the two. "If you could just point me towards Newville, that would be great."

"Newville?" Kili puzzled. "I'm not sure where that is exactly, but my brother and I are headed to Hobbiton. Maybe someone there knows where this _Newville_ is."

"We aren't actually from around here." Fili explained.

"I didn't know there was a street called Hobbiton around here." I shrugged. "Very well, I'll accompany you to Hobbiton if it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all." Fili smiled. "Anything to help one of our kin." I gave him a strange look, but dropped it and fell into step behind them.

The trip was silent. The two brothers conversed lightly from time to time, but other than that; it was just crickets and frogs. Fortunately, the road was more dirt and less rock. I had discovered upon heading off that during my random and slightly creepy change of apparel, I had lost as sort of foot ware. So I was traveling barefoot. When Kili noticed this, he asked if I was a _hobbit_. I wasn't quite sure what a hobbit was, but I thought I had remembered my best friend mention it before. Maybe it was some kind of shoe hating hippy?

"By the way, miss," Fili said, turning to look back at me, though still walking forward. "I don't believe I caught your name."

"No, you didn't." I answered warily.

"Would you mind telling me?" He smiled pleasantly.

"I would." I replied, just as pleasant. Fili and Kili exchanged a look. "I'm not overly found of telling complete strangers my name." I explained.

"Oh. Sorry for asking." Fili apologized, looking a little confused. He turned back to the road in front of him and silence fell again. That made me feel bad. Because I felt like _I _was being rude for not telling them my name. Eventually I spoke again, breaking the silence.

"Glenn." I sighed. Both of the brothers looked back at me in surprise.

"What?" Fili asked, puzzled.

"That's my name." I repeated. "Glenn."

"That's a very nice name." Fili smiled at me. Kili snickered. Fili swatted him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kili cried indignantly.

"There was a fly." Fili lied, speeding up his pace just a hair. The two began bickering with each other as we continued along. I just chuckled lightly in the background. Then my feet started hurting.

"How long is it to this Hobbiton place anyway?" I asked them, walking more carefully now in an attempt to make walking hurt less. It didn't help.

"We're in Hobbiton." Kili explained pointing to a hill on our left. I followed where he was pointing with my eyes and came to gaze upon a small round door built into the side of the hill. It was painted yellow with little flowerpots sitting right outside it.

"Awwww! That is soooooo cute!" I squealed, making the other two jump.

"What?" Fili asked in confusion.

"That little door!" I continued. "It's adorable! Is it ornamental?" I asked them curiously.

"Orn e mental?" Kili pronounced slowly.

"Is it for decoration?" I clarified.

"No, there are real hobbits living in there." Fili laughed slightly. The strange hippies lived in hills with round doors? Now that was weird.

"So we're going to meet one of these… hobbits?" I questioned hesitantly.

"Yes." Kili nodded. "A Burglar named Mister Boggins."

"Baggins." Fili corrected.

"That's what I said." Kili turned to his brother.

"No, you said Boggins. It's Baggins." Fili said, comparing the two pronunciations.

"How do you know?" Kili asked. "It might be Boggins."

"It's Baggins." Fili sighed. "There was an a in the letter. Not an o."

"Oh." Kili humped.

"No, A." Fili corrected again.

"I meant oh as in alright." Kili rolled his eyes. I was laughing silently through out the entire exchange. _These brothers should take this act on the road!_ I thought to myself. _Oh wait, they already have! _I gaffed out loud at my own joke. The two ignored me. Soon, after walking up hill for a _very_ long time, the three of us came to a nice green door with a golden door nob in the middle. Towards the bottom was a weird carving.

"This is the place." Fili announced and rang the doorbell. It was a very nice house; I had to admit, from the outside anyway. I couldn't begin to imagine how dirty it had to be inside. My attention turned back to the door as it was opened by an even shorter man than I was. He had a head of curly red hair and large, fur covered feet. He was in his bathrobe, which made me feel like I was intruding. The brothers, however, did not feel that way in the slightest.

"Fili." Fili piped up.

"And Kili." Kili said, a bit gruffer.

"At your service." They said in unison, bowing together. Very fancy. I just kind of smiled half-heartedly from behind them and gave a small wave. I caught a quick look of tiredness on the short man's face before the brothers straightened up again.

"You must be Mister Boggins!" Kili smiled at the man.

"Baggins!" I hissed quietly out of the corner of my mouth.

"Nope! You can't come in. You've come to the wrong house." Mr. Baggins said quickly, shutting the door on us.

"See, you've insulted him!" I muttered, throwing my hands up in the air. Kili, however, stopped the door from shutting by wedging his hand and foot in the doorway.

"What? Has it been canceled?" the younger brother asked in shock.

"No one told us." Fili added, looking suspiciously between Kili and Mr. Baggins.

"Guys, you're being rude!" I scolded under my breath.

"Can-? No, nothing's been canceled!" the man shook his head in confusion.

"Well that's a relief." Kili smiled, sounding, in all honesty, very relieved. Then the younger brother pushed the door open and walked right in. Fili looked around vaguely before striding in like he owned the place. I just gaped at them. "Come on Glenn!" Kili shouted over his shoulder to me. I stepped in timidly, and then stopped as I looked around. I don't know what I was expecting from a home made in the ground… but this definitely wasn't it. The little home tunneled far into the hill. It was lit with fireplaces and chandeliers full of candles. Quaint little furniture filled the curved rooms and gave the place, all in all, a very homey feel. Nice and cozy.

"Careful with these." Fili warned the small man as the larger dumped an armful of weapons in his arms. "I just had them sharpened."

"So they are real weapons?" I asked in shock as I shut the round door behind me. Fili ignored me.

"It's nice, this place." Kili mused, scraping the mud off of his boot and onto an old chest. "Did you do it yourself?"

"Ah no, it's been in the family for years." Mr. Baggins said distractedly. "That's my mother's glory box could you please not do that!" the small man cried in alarm. I sighed. My life had been saved by the two worst houseguests ever.

"Fili, Kili! Come on, give us a hand!" a deeper voice boomed through the house. A tall, muscle bound man walked heavily into the foyer where we were and put an arm around Kili, pulling him into another room.

"Mister Dwalin." Kili greeted in what almost sounded like awe. I rubbed my eyes. Where my eyes playing tricks on me? Or was that just two giant axes I saw strapped to that man's back?

"Come on Glenn, you help two." Fili smiled, putting an arm around my shoulder and leading me after Kili and the man called Dwalin. We came to what appeared to be a dining room. Another, shorter and older man was also there. He had this long, crazy looking split beard and he quickly instructed the new hands.

"Let's shove this in the hallway." He pointed to a cabinet. "Otherwise we'll never get everyone in." I quickly ducked out of Fili's grasp and backed up against the wall. I was used to having strange things happen to me, but this was getting a bit beyond strange. Actually, it had gone a bit beyond strange a while ago.

"Ev-everyone?" Mr. Baggins asked entering the room, his arms still full of weapons. "How many more are there?" I felt for the little man, even more so as if, on cue, the doorbell rang again.

"Oh no. No, no!" He tottered off towards the door. "There's nobody home! Go away and bother someone else!" He dumped the weapons on the ground and kept ranting as he made his way towards the door. "If- if- if this is some _clotheads_ idea of a joke," he chuckled angrily. "I can only say, it is in _very_ poor taste!" With the last word, Mr. Baggins yanked open the door and over half a dozen short men fell through into a pile on the door mat. I stared wide eyed at the writhing mass on the floor before looking up to see a _very_ tall, old, dress wearing man bend down and look through the door. Mr. Baggins sighed loudly. "Gandalf."

* * *

**Poor Bilbo XD I always feel so bad for the little guy!  
**

**Anyway, Did you like it? did you? did you? Please, let me know if you did!**


	2. Chapter 2: Worst House Guests Ever

**Second chapter for you lovely peoples! Already got two reviews! I'm so excited! I'm really just posting these chapters as soon as I finish them, so there won't be any reliable schedule for them. Sorry! I'll try to update frequently though!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own any of this, rub it in my face why don't you?**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Pandemonium. That's the only word I could use to describe what happened next. Men rushed in and began pillaging Mr. Baggins' pantry. The little man ran around, trying and failing to control the group of men. And then there was Gandalf. That name had sounded very familiar. He came over to me while the crazy ransacking ensued, and began making conversation with me as if there wasn't a tornado of men destroying their hosts home.

"And who might you be?" He asked politely. By this time, I was too weirded out by what I was witnessing to care about whether people knew my name.

"Glenn." I sighed.

"Gandalf the Grey." Gandalf introduced himself, offering a hand, which I shook. Still, what was with the title? Sure, he was dressed _entirely_ in gray. But it was still kind of odd.

"I hate to cut this short," I started looking up at the very tall man. "But my mom is probably worried sick about me. Could you just tell me the quickest way to Newville so I can go home?" Gandalf looked at me.

"I'm afraid I have never heard of Newville before. Which I find unceasingly odd, considering that I have been most everywhere." He raised an eyebrow. _Conceited much?_

"Seriously?" I asked, getting really annoyed now. "Isn't there _anyone_ who knows about this area? I'm going to be in so much trouble when I get back." Gandalf just stared at me. I could almost _hear_ the gears whirring in his head.

"My dear, I'm afraid you might find yourself much farther from home than you first believe." He brought out a long pipe from beneath his robes and played with the end of it.

"What do you mean by that?" I peered at him through narrowed eyes.

"That remains to be seen." He continued to gaze at me. I was getting a bit self-conscious. I looked away.

"Well then what am I going to do?" I asked him.

"This group of dwarves and I are going on a journey. We will be stopping by someone who I believe can help you." Gandalf explained.

"Dwarves?" I asked in confusion. Gandalf pointed at the yelling men in the other room.

"Dwarves." He smiled.

"All of them?" I looked in surprise.

"Indeed. Except Mr. Baggins. Bilbo is what would be called a Hobbit." Gandalf explained.

"So he's not a hippy then. That makes more sense." I nodded, still totally confused. "You're not a dwarf though." I looked at him.

"No my dear, I am a wizard. One of the Maiar." He told me. I stared at him for a moment. This was beginning to sound more and more like that D&D that my friend had been talking about.

"So what, are there elves too?" I asked, still not believing it completely.

"There are indeed." The wizard nodded.

"Are there _any_ normal humans?" I inquired, feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Of course!" Gandalf puffed. "I only wonder where you might have come from to have not known these things."

"I'm beginning to fear…" I began. "That I am not anywhere near home." I sighed.

"I'm afraid you may be right." Gandalf patted me on the back. "But don't worry, I put in a good word for you with our leader and we'll see if you can travel with us to Rivendell."

"Thank you." I smiled, feeling unusually touched by his gesture. He smiled back and got up to count how many dwarves there were. I followed behind sort of. Stopping by the doorway to watch the business.

"Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombor, Dori, Nori… Ori." The wizard listed on his fingers before pausing. "We appear to be two short."

"He is late, is all." The one I remember as Dwalin said from the corner. "They travelled north to a meeting of our kin. He will come." _Two more?_ I thought to myself. _As if this lot wasn't enough!_ Then I felt the somewhat familiar arm of Fili come to rest heavily on my shoulders.

"Come on Glenn! We're all eating now!" He led me to a seat in the corner next to him and Kili. The table was covered in food and dwarves were crammed around all sides of it. The way they ate was absolutely disgusting! My kind if people. I chowed down with the rest of them. Fervently refusing all offers of beer. Not only was I underage, but I also had a baby to think about.

"Bombor! Catch!" A dwarf in an awesomely ridiculous hat tossed an egg to a very large, fat dwarf at the other end. The one, called Bombor opened his mouth and caught the food expertly in his mouth. The whole table cheered loudly. Fili then climbed onto the table and started passing around more ale. I was starting to get a little nervous about the excessive amount of drinking going on, but I didn't say anything about it. This strange land I had come to seemed to be similar to the Viking age in many ways. And back then, such excessive consumptions of alcohol was completely acceptable. But, as I have often said, you can always speak too soon. For, presently, all the dwarves had begun downing their mugs all at once. Silence filled the room, save the sounds of desperate gulping. They set down their mugs one after another and began, to my utter horror, burping contests. Mud and dirt, I fine with. Messy table manners, all cool. Drinking like a fish, I'll live. But burping contests? Needless to say, I quickly excused myself. After that, dinner quickly began rapping up and the dwarves began to disperse. Fili and Kili found me.

"You alright?" Fili asked, concerned. Though not enough to wipe the grin off his face.

"I feel sick." I moaned.

"Right, I forgot that pregnant women get that way." Fili nodded in understanding.

"No, it's because I had to listen to you lot grunt like pigs for the last ten minutes." I shouted back. Kili roared with laughter at this.

"Didn't seem to ruin you appetite." Fili commented, nodding towards the crumbs on my shirt. I looked down and quickly brushed them off. Kili laughed at this too. I got the feeling he was getting a little tipsy.

"Excuse me." A shy voice sounded in the hallway. I looked up to see a young dwarf approaching a fuming Mr. Baggins. "But what should I do with my plate?" The one, who I think was called Ori, asked.

"Here you go, Ori, give it here." Fili said, having disappeared from my side and reappeared over in the hall. So it was Ori. I got up and followed Kili as the younger brother headed over to the far side of the hall. I halted abruptly as a dish cam flying right past my face, only to be caught by Kili and tossed to another dwarf over by the sink.

"Excuse me!" Bilbo cried in alarm. "That's my mother's West Farthing crockery! It's over a hundred years old!" The dwarves didn't seem to care as Fili tossed two more plates over to Kili who caught them expertly. Maybe he wasn't as tipsy as I had thought. "And can- can you not do that?" Bilbo asked crossing back into the dining room. "You'll blunt them!"

"Ohhhh, did you hear that lads?" as dwarf with an amazing accent said from around the corner. "He says we'll blunt the knives." I jumped in surprise as Kili began singing in a deep, rich voice.

_Blunt the knives bend the forks._ Fili joined on his brothers little tune.

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks._ Now the other dwarves started joining in.

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates! _

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth tread on the fat._

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat._

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_

_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl!_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole!_

_When you're finished if they are whoooooooollllleee!_

_Send them down the hall to roll!_

The hat-wearing dwarf brought out a little flute and began whistling on it merrily as dishes flew through the air from one dwarf to the next. It was all quite exciting as Kili led me into the dining room with the others.

_That's what Bilbo Baggins Hates!_ They finished spiritedly. The poor hobbit rushed into the cramped room, only to see a large pile of clean, unbroken dishes piled neatly on the table. Everyone laughed merrily except Bilbo, who was the one being laughed at.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Kili laughed, nudging me slightly. I nodded, still laughing gaily. Then, everyone fell silent as three loud, hard knocks sounded on the door. I don't know why, but it sounded very ominous. It was probably because it was knocking instead of using the doorbell like the rest of the dwarves did. All turned to look at the door. And Gandalf inhaled grimly.

"He is here."

* * *

***Cue dramatic music* ^-^ Probably my favorite scene in the whole movie! It's so hard to write though. Glenn knows so little about Middle Earth! So writing from her perspective is a little tricky.**

**I hope you all liked the chapter! Please review to keep my inspiration going!**


	3. Chapter 3: Enter the Oakenshields

**Okay! Next chapter! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine execpt my OCs obviously.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The entire inhabitants of the little Hobbit house crowed around the foyer. I followed of course, sticking next to Mr. Baggins as Gandalf opened the door slowly. Standing outside was…

Well, it was the most majestic looking dwarf I had ever seen. Not that I had a crush on him or anything. He looked old enough to be my dad. But he was _really_ majestic. Like… awesomely so. He had a short beard, though it wasn't stubble like Kili's. And his long black hair was swept back with streaks of gray through out it. Behind him were two others. _I thought Gandalf said there were two missing, not three._ I furrowed my brow. The superawesomemajestic dwarf looked up at the wizard before stepping into the house.

"Gandalf." He greeted, very reserved in comparison to the other dwarves. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way."

"Twice!" The smaller of the two behind him piped in. The majestic dwarf looked back at the one who had spoken before turning back to look at everyone else.

"We would not have found it at all if it had not been for that mark on the door." He continued. Now it was Bilbo's turn to interrupt.

"Mark?" He asked, stepping out a bit to look at the door. "There's no mark on that door! It was painted a week ago!"

"There is a mark," Gandalf said, intercepting Bilbo slightly. "I put it there myself." He quickly changed the subject. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." The wizard introduced. Then turned as the other two made their way in. "Ah, and his daughters Adriana and Tilderia." I finally got a good look at the two others as they stepped into the house. The shorter one practically bounced in and introduced herself to Bilbo.

"Tilderia." She grinned widely. "At your service." She bowed gracefully, her hand flourishing a little as she dipped low to the hobbit. Then she shot back up. "But please, just call me Tille. It's _so_ much easier that way." Tille was the shortest one in the room by far. Even shorter than Mr. Baggins. Her skin was nicely tanned and her light brown hair was tied back in an intricately braided bun. Several unruly wisps of thin hair floated around her beaming face. I would have mistaken her for a hobbit, but her short sideburns gave away the fact that she was definitely a dwarf.

Behind her, the taller dwarf finished closing the round green door behind her and also turned to Bilbo. She was almost an exact replica of her father. But her skin was fairer and smoother and she had yet to acquire her fathers gray strands. Upon her narrow face was a _very_ thin stubble. Her face seemed to be stuck into a slight frown as she gazed down at the hobbit.

"Adriana." She spoke simply. "At your service." She bowed as well, but not as deeply as the others had done. I had to try very hard not to snicker. _Where these two really related?_ I thought, looking at the two sisters. Bilbo bowed back slightly and turned to Thorin as the dwarf began to speak.

"So, this is the hobbit." Thorin looked down at Bilbo. I felt so bad for the little guy. What was with these dwarves as their disapproving glares of death? "Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked in confusion.

"Axe or sword, what's your weapon of choice?" Thorin interrogated further.

"Well, I do have some skill with conkers if you must know." Bilbo said looking down in mock humility before turning back to the dwarf. "But I fail to see… how that's relevant." Bilbo's brow furrowed slightly as he looked up at the dwarf.

"What's conkers?" I whispered to the fat dwarf next to me. I was just shushed.

"Thought as much." Thorin sighed, glancing back at the company of dwarves behind him. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." All the dwarves snickered at this.

"Hey, that's not fair!" I protested, stepping out slightly. "He might be a _very_ skilled fighter." This just more laughs as Thorin turned to me. I gulped slightly under his gaze.

"And who might this be?" He asked to no one in particular. My mouth dried up completely. _Good job Glenn._ I scolded myself. _You and your big mouth always getting into trouble!_ Fortunately, Fili and Kili quickly rushed over to my side to explain why I was here.

"This is Glenn." Kili introduced me, rather flustered sounding. Adriana walked over to get a better look at me. She glared at me for a long time before suddenly, out of the blue, and completely unexpectedly, punched Kili in the side of the head.

Everyone gasped slightly. Myself included. Kili stumbled back a bit, holding his head and trying to regain his balance. Once he had done so, he stood up and turned to the female version of Thorin.

"What was that for?" He yelled angrily.

"You going and getting this poor girl pregnant! That's what!" Adriana berated the poor dwarf. Remember what I said about Thorin being scary? I take that back. His daughter is _way_ scarier.

"What?" Kili asked in confusion.

"No! No." Fili said quickly stepping in between his younger brother and the fuming she-dwarf. "You've got it wrong! We just met her! We rescued her when she was drowning earlier today." The blonde haired dwarf explained. "We brought her with us because we couldn't just leave her in the wilderness alone!" Adriana looked at Fili, then at me.

"Is this true?" She asked me. I just nodded frantically. She exhaled slowly and walked over to Kili, who was still holding the side of his head. "Sorry." She said simply and patted the young dwarf on the shoulder. Kili sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. That's great. But my head still hurts." Kili pouted slightly.

"Oh, toughen up." Adriana snorted before turning away.

"FILI!" Tille cried loudly before tackling the blonde dwarf next to me. Fili laughed merrily as he was knocked to the floor. _Geez, what is with that? Are they like an item or something?_

"What are you doing here you little rascal?" Fili chuckled, hugging Tille tightly. "Did you finally convince Uncle Thorin to let you come?" _Uncle?_ I thought to myself.

"Nope!" Tille smirked hopping to her feet and pulling Fili up to his. "But I came anyway."

"The little midget followed us here." Adriana clarified, giving her sister a disapproving eye.

"By the time they noticed me, it was too late to send me home." Tille giggled.

"That's our cousin." Kili sighed happily, patting the shorter girl on the back. _Wait, so they're cousins? That would explain how close they all are._

"The fact remains, what is to be done with the girl?" Thorin questioned, breaking up the reunion and turning back to me. This time, Gandalf came to my rescue.

"The two of us will discuss that later." The grey wizard informed the older dwarf. "For now, I believe we have business to attend to. And, I'm sure you three are starving."

"Oh, my dear Gandalf, how ever did you guess?" Tille beamed at the old man, rubbing her stomach eagerly. The company of dwarves laughed. I caught sight of Adriana rolling her eyes.

The Oakenshields made there way into the now clean dining room as the rest of the dwarves followed behind quietly. Adriana sat to the right of her father, who placed himself at the head of the table. Gandalf placed himself to the right of the overly pompous and egotistical (though quite majestic) dwarf. Tille, however, sat next to Kili and his brother in the far corner.

I know it was dumb of me to feel so territorial of the dwarven brothers, but I did. And the youngest Oakenshield's closeness to Fili and Kili put me out a bit. So, I sat next to the one with the funny hat. Bofur, I think. He seemed pretty nice. The fat dwarf named Bombur brought out three bowls of soup for the new arrivals. We all sat in silence for a little while as the Oakenshields slowly slurped their soup. I had trouble not giggling at how serious and quiet everyone else was. Of course, that same reason was exactly why I had to use all self-control hidden deep inside me to _not_ giggle. Finally, Balin questioned Thorin.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" The old dwarf asked.

"Aye." Thorin nodded, pausing a little from his soup eating. "Envoys from all seven kingdoms." The group of dwarves murmured happily at this. I would have joined them; except for the look I witnessed Thorin and Adriana share briefly.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron hills say?" Dwalin asked, interrupting the cheering. "Is Dain with us?" Thorin looked around hesitantly at the expecting faces of the dwarves before looking down at his soup.

"They will not come." Thorin told them regretfully. I looked around at the fallen faces of the dwarves. "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." My ears perked up this, and I opened my mouth. But Bilbo beat me to it.

"You're going on a quest?" He asked, trying to look only mildly interested. Gandalf looked at the hobbit before speaking.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." The wizard requested. Bilbo quickly complied and hurried off to find a candle. In the meantime, Gandalf pulled out a map. I looked at the parchment with great anticipation. "Far to the east," he began. "Over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." Bilbo, now with candle, approached the map and read the title aloud.

"The lonely mountain." He announced.

"Aye." A red haired dwarf started. "Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time." He motioned to the oldest dwarf with the ear trumpet. The old dwarf spoke up after his brother.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." _Oooo_ I grinned inside my head. Prophecies. I love prophecies.

"What beast?" Bilbo asked, wringing his hands slightly. I looked up at the hobbit, before realizing that a beast had been mentioned.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." Bofur spoke up from directly beside me. _Smaug? Like, as in the pollution problem?_ But Bofur continued before I could ask. "Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious medals-"

"Yes I know what a dragon is." Bilbo snapped at him. My eyes turned big as saucers. _A DRAGON? There are DRAGONS in this world?_ Needless to say, I was somewhat scared, as well as completely awed. But one of the youngest dwarves, Ori, I think, stood up quickly, interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm not afraid!" He exclaimed boldly, looking around at the faces of the rest of the dwarves for a reaction. "I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" Okay. I totally did _not_ need to hear that. The rest of the dwarves cheered heartily at this though. Ori's brother, however, did not seem as pleased with it.

"Sit down!" he ordered, dragging the young dwarf back to his seat. The other dwarves continued shouting and cheering until Balin cut them off.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us!" He told the rest. "But we number just fifteen! And not fifteen of the best. Nor brightest." Speaking of things not the brightest: that comment? Really? Gee, thanks a lot mister positivity. The rest of the dwarves agreed and shouted loudly at Balin.

"We may be few in number," Fili said loudly, interrupting the noise. "But we're fighters! All of us! To the last dwarf!" He banged the table in emphasis. A smile slipped onto my face.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company!" Kili added to support his brother. Tille bounced excitedly.

"Gandalf will have killed _hundreds_ of dragons in his time!" She beamed happily at the old wizard, who began quickly to deny the claim.

"Oh, well, now, I-I-I wouldn't say that… I-"

"How many then?" Ori's brother asked curiously.

"Huh, what?" Gandalf asked in confusion.

"How many dragons have you killed?" the dwarf asked again, the other dwarfs joining in. "Go on! Gives us a number!" Gandalf huffed a bit and chocked on his pipe smoke a bit. At this, the dwarves began shouting loudly. At Gandalf, at Dori, and one another. Each arguing about one thing or another. Most of them began to stand up angrily swinging fist through the air threateningly. Ugh. So much testosterone.

"Shazara!" Thorin shouted loudly, rising to his feet and silencing the dwarves. The rest of the company slowly sat back down. Adriana just watched them all with her cold, reserved gaze as her father began speaking loudly. "If we had read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too?" Thorin asked the dwarves looking around him. "Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen of sixty years. Eyes look to the east, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected." So it was a wealthy dragon. "Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor!" He cried finally. The dwarves cheered loudly as Thorin shouted something in dwarfish. But once again, Balin, ever the downer, spoke.

"You forget; the front gate is sealed! There is no way into the mountain." He looked around at the now silent dwarves. He may be a downer, but Balin had a point there.

"That, my dear Balin," Gandalf smiled. "Is not entirely true." A huge brass key seemingly appeared in the wizard's hand as he twirled it between his fingers. I suspect he had it up his sleeve.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked, gazing at the key in wonder.

"It was given to me by your father, Thrain." Gandalf said, looking at Thorin. "For safekeeping. It is yours now." The wizard handed the key to Thorin, who accepted it, staring at the heavy metal.

"If there is a key…" Fili spoke up. "Then there must be a door."

"You don't say." I muttered under my breath. Fili may be a great motivational speaker, but please, leave the deductions to people of intelligence.

"These runes," Gandalf pointed at the map. "Speak of a passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in!" Kili whispered excitedly, looking around. I groaned quietly. Thanks for the obvious statements guys.

"Well, if we can find it!" Gandalf looked up at the brothers. "But dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies somewhere hidden in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it." He looked at Thorin. "But there are others in middle earth who can." He continued. "The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori said shyly. Man, his voice was just so cute and sweet! He was like a little tiny fluffy adorable bunny rabbit!

"Hm, and a good one too!" Bilbo said, looking at the map. "An expert, I'd imagine."

"And are you?" Gloin asked. I looked at the red haired dwarf. Was who?

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked, equally confused.

"He said he's an expert!" Oin laughed, mishearing the hobbit through his ear trumpet. Several of the dwarves laughed at this as Bilbo began quickly denying it.

"M-me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar! I've never stolen a thing in my life!" Bilbo claimed. And surprisingly, I believed him.

"I'm afraid I must agree with mister Baggins." Balin chimed in. "He's hardly burglar material." Bilbo nodded in agreement.

"Aye," Dwalin nodded. "The wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Bilbo again agreed.

"He wouldn't last more than two days." Adriana snorted ever so slightly. _Of course the one thing she said in the meeting is going to be negative._ I glowered.

"Enough!" Gandalf boomed, rising from his seat, his shadow elongating unnaturally. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, than a burglar he is!" Then he became unscary as the dwarves stared at him in shock. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet!" he added pleasantly. "And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage." The wizard reasoned before turning to Thorin. "There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know… including himself. You must trust me on this." Thorin stared at Gandalf a long while before sighing.

"Very well. We will do it your way." He motioned to Balin, ignoring the hobbits desperate protests. "Give him the contract." Balin stood and handed the poor Mr. Baggins a rolled up paper.

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." The old dwarf nodded.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo squeaked slightly. I leaned forward a little to watch as the hobbit took the paper out into the next room and unfolded it. It dropped all the way down to the floor and continued a ways when Bilbo untied the string.

"I cannot guarantee his safety." Thorin whispered to Gandalf ever so quietly. I'm not even sure how I heard it, but I did. And it caused my ears to perk up slightly. Well, it would have if I were a dog or a cat or something.

"Understood." Gandalf nodded.

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate." Thorin continued. Gandalf glanced at the dwarf warily before hesitantly speaking.

"Agreed." I glanced over at the two of them briefly as Thorin sat back down. Gandalf looked at me and I quickly glanced away. Listening once more to the hobbits quiet reading of the terms.

"Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one sixteenth of total profit, if any." He nodded. "Seems… fair. Present company will not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to… lacerations." Bilbo narrowed his eyes. "…Evisceration…" he squeaked. He read the next word and looked up in a mixture of confusion, horror, and nervousness. "Incineration?" He asked gulping.

"Oh, aye." Bofur nodded. "He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye!" Bilbo breathed in and out rapidly.

"You alright there laddie?" Balin asked.

"Uh, yeah… Feel a bit faint." Bilbo admitted, bending over slightly.

"Think furnace with wings!" Bofur smiled, heading over to the doorway.

"Air… I-I need air." Bilbo admitted.

"Flash of light, searing pain," Bofur continued. "And then,"

"POOF!" Tille piped in. "You're nothing more than a pile of ash!" She was grinning from ear to ear. Adriana sent her a sharp glare. Bilbo breathed heavily for a moment and I was sure he was going to pass out. Then he straightened up. Smiled a bit. Relaxed his back and looked at us.

"Nope." And he dropped to the floor like a log.

"Very helpful Bofur." Gandalf sighed.

"Remind me not to have you in the room during labor." I added sarcastically. This earned a couple chuckles from some of the older dwarves.

"Probably wise." Gandalf nodded before getting up to aid his little hobbit friend.

* * *

**Okay, kind of a long chapter, but what did you think?**** Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sleepover in Bag End

**Okay, this chapter is pretty much all my imagination. Very little movie scene in it at all. SO please review and tell me how I did! Thanks ^-^**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, the hobbit isn't mine.**

* * *

I sat comfortably warm in front of the dancing fireplace in front of me. I was curled up on the chair with my still bare and now rather dirty feet underneath me. The crackling fire lulled me almost to sleep, but then Kili, Fili, and Tille came in and sat down on some seats on the far side of the room behind me. I could hear every word they said though. And since I had nothing else to do, I listened.

"It really has been too long since I last saw you guys." Tille smiled.

"It's only been two months." Kili chuckled.

"Really?" Tille asked in surprise. "It feels like it's been ages."

"Well, when your stuck with Adriana all the time, I can imagine it would feel like ages." Fili laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" A deeper feminine voice asked, entering the room.

"It means you're a bug bully who punches people unjustly!" Kili complained, turning to she-dwarf who had just entered.

"Are you still going on about that?" Adriana sighed, plopping down in a seat next to her sister and cousins.

"It hurt!" Kili said indignantly.

"Eh, you had it coming anyway." The she-dwarf shrugged. Fili laughed heartily at that. What a peaceful sound.

"Stop laughing Fili!" Kili complained, "Don't support this violent monster!"

"Who are you calling a monster?" Adriana growled a little.

"You! I'm calling you a monster you grumpy, sour faced, beardless-" Then he got a chair cushion to the face and said nothing more. Fili and Tille roared with laughter as Kili slowly grabbed the cushion off his face and looked at Adriana who sat in her seat, looking away nonchalantly.

"Oh, it's been forever since all four of us sat together like this and just talked." Tille sighed wistfully. The other three murmured in agreement. "Hey! Do you guys remember that time when we went on that journey?" Tille asked excitedly.

"You mean our expedition to the peak of the blue mountains?" Kili asked, clarifying.

"Wasn't much of a journey." Adriana snorted.

"But it was so much fun!" Tille sighed. "We packed ourselves trail rations and everything!"

"I'm pretty sure the four sweet buns we filched from the kitchens didn't really count as trail rations." Fili chuckled, remembering their childhood escapades.

"But it was so much fun!" Tille exclaimed again.

"All I remember about it was you crying like a baby." Adriana groaned slightly.

"That's because we got lost." Tille said defensively.

"We weren't lost. I just took a wrong turn." Fili shrugged.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Tille rolled her eyes. "But I guess you're forgiven, cause you _did_ give me your sweet bun to get me to stop crying."

"Well, I was the oldest." Fili reasoned. "It made sense."

"All _I_ remember is Adriana complaining about how heavy I was!" Kili announced, glaring at the older dwarf.

"Of course I was going to complain!" Adriana defended herself. "You went ahead and climbed that tree, even though we _told_ you not to. Then you got all clever and slipped off."

"And twisted your knee." Fili added.

"And then I had to carry you back down the mountain, in the dark." Adriana finished, giving Kili a meaningful glare.

"Papa and Aunt Dis were so angry when we got home." Tille laughed at the memory.

"I probably would be too." Fili smiled. "They must have been worried sick about us."

"We were walking around for over half the night." Kili nodded in agreement.

"No we weren't." Adriana shook her head. "I found out when we got back that it had only been three hours since we left. What ever possessed us to hike up there right before sunset is beyond me."

"It would have been a beautiful sight if we had gotten there on time." Fili shrugged. "Watching the sun dip below the edge of the world while we sat upon a mountain top. It just didn't work out cause of that wrong turn."

"We never did make it to the top did we?" Tille asked, trying to remember.

"I don't think we did." Kili shook his head.

"That settles it." Tille declared. "Once we reclaim Erebor, the four of us will climb to the top and watch the sun set over the misty mountains."

"Agreed." Kili nodded. Fili smiled at the two young dwarves before looking into the fire. The flames danced and crackled in the stone hearth. An orange light reflected slightly off of Glenn's light blonde hair as she sat, curled up and snoring in the large armchair next to the fireplace. He slowly rose, grabbing the folded quilt from beside him and laid it over the sleeping girl. His hand lingered by her face for a moment before he briefly tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. Then he quickly pulled his hand away and returned to his seat. Adriana gave him a questioning look. Fili just shrugged.

"It wouldn't be good if she caught a cold." He explained, whispering now.

"Yeah, because she's definitely going to freeze to death sleeping right next to a fire in the middle of a hobbit hole with all the windows shut." Tille rolled her eyes. Fili was about to make a counter argument, but soon, more dwarves started filling into the room. Thorin stood thoughtfully by the fire humming in a low, rumbling voice. Some of the other dwarves began humming also. And, soon, Thorin Oakenshield began singing in a deep melancholy voice. The dwarves joining in one by one.

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold,_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old,_

_We must away ere break of day,_

_To find our long forgotten gold._

_The pines were roaring on the heights,_

_The winds were moaning in the night,_

_The fire was read it flaming spread,_

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

The dwarves once again dispersed throughout the house. This time, to gain some rest for the journey ahead. I slowly drifted awake at the sound of the door closing. Fili, Kili were sleeping comfortably on some chairs in the other wise empty room. Tille, I noticed was sleeping, curled up like a cat in the deep windowsill in front of the little round window. _How does she find that comfortable?_ I thought to myself. The rest of the dwarves must have dispersed throughout the rest of the house. The fire smoldered next to me and I suddenly felt very hot. Stupid heat flashes. I pushed off the quilt that covered me. How did that even get there? Not that it really mattered. Feeling uncomfortably hot, I moved quietly over to the little round door. And, watching the sleeping dwarves carefully opened the green circle. Thankfully, it didn't squeak and wake everyone up. I slipped out the door, closing it behind me. The fresh air was _amazing_. I took a deep breath of the chill night breeze and let it out slowly. Then the hair on the back of my neck prickled and I whirled around to see Adriana sitting on the grassy hill above the door. She gazed down at me blankly, saying nothing. I could see in the white moonlight, streams of drying tears on her cheeks. Why was she out here crying? Well, one thing is for certain, she isn't crying now. Her usual frown is again on her face, and her cool gaze looks directly into mine.

"Sorry." I apologized at last. "I didn't know there was someone out here already."

"Go ahead, I was just about to head in." Adriana shrugged. She then proceeded to get up and drop down onto the front porch next to me. The female dwarf, who, I am embarrassed to say was a good 2 inches taller than me, gave me a slight nod before heading back through the green door and into the little hobbit hole.

I stared at the door she had just left through before turning back to look out over Hobbiton. I hadn't noticed it before, but it really was a beautiful little town. The rolling hills and cute little wooden fences. It was late summer, so a few fireflies still flew about, lighting up the little hills and streams. _There's nothing like this back home._ I mused to myself as I stared out over the scenery.

"Glenn?" A voice called out from behind me. "Are you alright?" I looked behind me to see Fili, closing the door behind him, a worried expression on his face.

"I thought you were asleep!" I looked at him in surprise.

"No, that would be my dear cousin." He laughed, coming to stand next to me on the top step. "She's a skilled fighter, but stealth is not her strong point." I chuckled at that, and then stopped self-consciously as I saw Fili staring at me with a smile on his face. I quickly turned to look over Hobbiton again.

"So," I started, trying to think of something to start a conversation. Why was I always so bad at talking with people? "You're going on a quest tomorrow?" I smacked myself in the head. "Oh duh, of course you are! I was there for that meeting. Sorry, that was a pointless question." I apologized clumsily and Fili laughed at me good-naturedly.

"You don't have to apologize!" He told me, chuckling.

"Oh, Sorry." I smiled sheepishly. My eyes widened as I realized I had just done it again. "Sorry! I didn't-" I just smacked my self in the head again as Fili burst out laughing. "I'm just going to stop talking now." Fili continued to laugh as he patted me on the back reassuringly. My face felt hot again. _Why am I getting so many heat flashes?_ I complained to myself.

"To answer your question," Fili started after finally regaining his breath, though a grin was still on his face. "We will be heading out early tomorrow towards the Lonely Mountain."

"And is Bilbo going too?" I asked, thankful that he was better at conversation starting than I was.

"It doesn't seem like it." Fili shook his head. "But Gandalf suggested we leave the contract here for him just in case he changes his mind."

"And what if he does change his mind, but you've already left?" I pondered, picturing the little fellow hurtling through Hobbiton in a desperate attempt to catch up with the dwarves. The thought made me chuckle.

"I don't know." Fili shrugged. "I'm sure he'd figure something out. Besides, it's unlikely he would change his mind. He is a hobbit after all."

"What difference does that make?" I shrugged.

"From all I've heard, hobbits hate adventure." Fili informed me, looking down at the hobbit holes that surrounded us. "Going on adventures is not considered respectable for a hobbit."

"Weird." I commented.

"I'm going to guess from this conversation, however, that you aren't a hobbit." Fili looked at me.

"No, I'm not." I shook my head, confirming his guess.

"And you said you weren't a dwarf either." Fili continued, remembering when we first met.

"That's right." I nodded. "See? No beard." I pointed to my hairless chin as evidence. He peered at my face in the moonlight before laughing.

"You have a point." He chuckled. "But if you aren't a hobbit, and you aren't a dwarf, what are you?"

"I'm a human of course!" It was my turn to laugh now.

"Don't be ridiculous." Fili scoffed. "You're much too short to be a human."

"Oi!" I exclaimed angrily. "I'm not that short!"

"You are too." Fili laughed. "Even I'm taller than you!" I immediately straightened my back as much as possible.

"Not by that much." I pouted. He just shrugged and looked over the view again, a smile on his face. I let my shoulders slump a little again, resting a hand absentmindedly over my bloated belly.

"So where are you headed?" Fili asked after awhile, turning to look at me again. I shrugged.

"Home." Was the answer I gave him. "But I think it'll take a little longer than I expected."

"Why's that?" Fili questioned further.

"I'm far, far away from where I should be." I laughed slightly to myself. "And I have no idea which way to go." I snapped back to the present. "Gandalf says he knows someone who might be able to help me, but I have no way of getting there."

"Do you know where this person is?" Fili asked, trying to be helpful.

"No." I shook my head, sighing. "But, Gandalf said he would try to convince Thorin Oakenshield to let me travel with your company for a little while. Apparently you'd be stopping at my destination on the way to yours."

"Odd." Fili hummed. "I wasn't aware that we would be making any stops on the way to the mountain."

"Maybe it's just on the way?" I guessed, shrugging.

"Maybe." Fili agreed. "Anyway, we should probably head back inside. There's a long journey ahead for me, and you need rest no matter what." I rolled my eyes but followed him back into the house. My little chair by the fire was looking very inviting at the moment.

* * *

**^-^... I have nothing to say but smiles.**

**Please give me feedback! I'm really hesitant about this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Life in the Saddle

**Alright! Let's get rolling! Thanks so much for those who have been supporting me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my three girls.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was awakened that morning by a repeated flicking in the side of my head. I tried to ignore it. Flick. Flick. Flick. Flick. Flick.

"Will you stop already?" I shouted angrily, eyes opening quickly. I looked up to see the beaming face of Tille hovering over me intently. As soon as my eyes opened and those words came out of my mouth, Tille turned and called over to someone else.

"She's awake now!"

"Is she? Good." I heard Gandalf's deep voice rumble from the other room. I groggily stood and looked around. The dwarves were all sitting around the house eating breakfast, the remains of Bilbo's poor empty pantry. Gandalf walked over to me and handed me a plate off different breakfast foods. "Eat up." He instructed with a smile. "We'll be leaving soon."

"We?" I asked. "You mean-"

"Yes I was able to convince him to let you travel with us as far as the Misty Mountains." Gandalf smiled at me. "So, I suggest you eat and pack up your belongings."

"Actually, I don't have any." I admitted before biting into a most delicious piece of toast and jam. It was _really_ good.

"None?" Bofur asked me in surprise as he passed by.

"Nop'. Noffen bu da clofs on m' bac." I managed around a mouthful of bread.

"She doesn't even have any shoes!" Kili interrupted as he entered, his pack already over his shoulder.

"No shoes?" Oin asked in surprise. A dwarf with an axe in his head muttered some speech in another language at which several other dwarfs chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked feeling like a joke was being made at my expense.

"Don't worry lass," Balin reassured me. "He asking if we were sure you weren't a hobbit."

"Well, I'm not a hobbit!" I snapped, swallowing the last of my toast. "Why do people keep asking that?"

"Because you act like one!" Kili laughed.

"I do not." I pouted. But no one argued back with me as Thorin entered the room.

"Is everyone ready?" He asked, and, getting no response, headed toward the door. "Let's go then." I followed the stream of dwarves out the front door and found myself walking next to Fili. It was odd of him not to be with his brother, but I guess they didn't always have to be glued at the hip.

"Good morning." He greeted me cheerily as we marched down the dirt path.

"Morning." I smiled slightly before looking away again. There was an awkward pause as we walked after the rest of the company.

"It's good that you're coming with us." Fili mentioned after a little while. I looked over at him, unsure how to take that comment. He noticed my confusion and began clarifying, in a somewhat flustered and surprisingly cute manner. "I mean it's good that you won't have to travel alone. I mean… It can be pretty dangerous in the wild. You know, with the wild animals and stuff… And with you being pregnant and all…"

"Yeah, I think I got the gist of it." I laughed. "And I'm glad too. I'm not sure what I would have done if I was left all alone." I admitted, looking ahead again. "I'd have probably stayed with Bilbo if he was okay with it. And waited for Gandalf to come back for me. But that would take awhile."

"Well, luckily, that won't have to happen." Fili smiled at me.

"Yeah." I smiled back briefly. "Hey, how far away is this mountain anyway? And are you really walking all the way there?" I asked, my feet starting to become away of how bare they were.

"Not to worry, Gloin purchased some ponies for all of us before he joined us at bag end." Fili assured me.

"Oh, That's good!" I exclaimed. We walked in silence a little while longer before I shifted over a little to walk in the grass next to the path. It felt _so_ much better than the road.

"Are you okay?" Fili asked, confused as to what I was doing.

"You don't have to keep asking that." I chuckled a little. "I can take care of myself you know."

"Just making sure." Fili shrugged.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tille asked, appearing between us suddenly.

"Not much." I told her. "What about you?" I asked the short dwarf. I caught Fili smiling at me out of the corner of my eye. Seriously? _Another_ heat flash? My face again felt very hot and clammy.

"I was just talking to Nori and Gloin, and we've started a bet on whether Bilbo will end up showing up or not!" Tille shared excited.

"And what did you say?" Fili asked the excitably dwarf.

"I think he'll come." Tille informed us haughtily. "Though Gloin and Nori don't agree."

"Which one is Nori?" I asked, trying to figure out all the dwarves' names.

"The one with the point hair." Tille informed me, pointing at a dwarf with starfish hair. Starfish Nori. Got it.

"What do you think?" Tille asked Fili.

"About what?" the blonde haired dwarf looked over in confusion.

"Will the hobbit come?" Tille clarified.

"I doubt it." Fili sighed. "He is a hobbit after all."

"You have so little faith in him!" I looked at him in surprise. He just shrugged. "Well, I'm going to bet that he will come." I raised a challenging eyebrow towards the dwarf.

"Yay! Another in support of Mr. Baggins!" Tille cheered, running off to go find more members for team Bilbo.

"You don't have any money to bet with though, do you?" Fili asked me in confusion.

"Oh…" I realized. "No, I guess I don't."

"So what if you loose the bet?" the dwarf asked me with an amused smile on his face. I shrugged.

"I don't know…" I thought back to the bets my friends and I did back at home. "How about this, if I loose, you get to tell me to do one thing." I suggested.

"Sounds good to me." He smirked. "But, you suggested it. Remember that if you come to regret it."

"I won't regret it!" I snorted. "I'm going to win!" Fili laughed at my confidence.

'Well, if you're that sure, then how about we raise the stakes a little." He suggested. "If you win, and Bilbo does come, I'll give you five silver pieces."

"Okay." I agreed, unsure of the rate in this area.

"And if I win, and Bilbo does not arrive before we set up camp today, you have to give me a kiss." Fili finished.

"Pardon me?" I asked, unsure if I had heard him right.

"As a way to raise the stakes." Fili explained. "It shouldn't be a problem right? Because you're sure to win."

"You are _not _fair." I protested.

"So, do you agree to the terms?" Fili asked again.

"Fine." I sighed. "I guess it's just a kiss anyway."

"What's just a kiss?" Kili asked, looking behind him.

"Nothing." I said quickly as Fili began at the same time.

"That's what Glenn's betting." Kili looked at me in surprise.

"No, it was your idea!" I blamed Fili.

"You agreed to it though." The blonde dwarf grinned cheekily.

"Bilbo, please hurry up!" I begged to the sky. The two brothers laughed. Then the dwarves in front of began stopping as we arrived at the ponies.

"Everyone get a pony." Thorin instructed, going to his own.

"Oh, that's going to be a problem." Tille said, appearing beside me again. I looked down at her in surprise.

"What is?" I asked.

"Well, we weren't exactly expected to be accompanying this little journey." The she-dwarf explained. I looked forward again, seeing all the dwarves mounting the ponies. "I mean, I could borrow the one intended for Mister Baggins until he joins us, but you don't have one."

"What about that one?" I asked pointing at a vacant pony.

"That one is the pack pony." Tille told me. "Not only is it carrying Bombur's weight in baggage already, but it doesn't have a saddle."

"Tille! Take Mr. Baggins's pony!" Thorin instructed his daughter from across the opening. Tille shrugged to me and rushed over to the empty saddle. I just kind of stood there, lost.

"Here," Someone, offered a hand from above me. I looked up in surprise to see Fili sitting on his pony above me.

"Oh! No, it's okay. I can walk." I smiled, refusing his help quickly. Fili sighed and swung off the pony with ease, dropping to the ground next to me.

"Don't be ridiculous." He shook his head. "You shouldn't be walking as much as you have been already. Come on and get on or I'll walk with you."

"Is that a threat?" I asked cautiously before hesitantly putting a bare foot into his cupped hand. With the dwarf's help, I was able swing into the saddle. Fili followed quickly. He swung over the creature's back and settled down behind me. My face got hot again. _Come on! Stop with the heat flashes already!_ I thought to myself. Fili reached his arms around me to grab the reigns from in front of me. The heat flash worsened.

"See? This isn't too bad, is it?" He asked. I could tell from his voice that he was smiling. For some reason, however, I couldn't reply. So I just nodded my head. "Here, lean back so I can see around you and not run us off a cliff." He instructed, nudging me a bit with his arm.

"What? Oh, yeah. That would be bad." I agreed clumsily. I settled back against him, and laid my head against his shoulder as he looked over my opposite shoulder. It was really comfortable. Or would have been if my heat flash hadn't worsened even more so. I heard Fili click his tongue next to my ear, and the pony started forward. The ponies fell smoothly into a single file line. Kili trotted in front of us, though I couldn't tell the arrangement of the others, because I was trying my hardest not to move, so as to not distract Fili from his steering.

"You're not scared of riding, are you?" Fili asked me suddenly, making me jump a little.

"What? No! Why would you think that?" I denied.

"You've been stiff as a board as soon as you got on." He point out.

"I have? Oh, I didn't notice." I muttered.

"Relax." He chuckled, releasing the reigns with one hand to give my own a comforting squeeze. "I won't let you fall." I felt myself start to unstiffen.

"I told you, though." I looked over at him out of the corner of my eye. "I'm not scared."

"Of course." He said, humoring me.

"I'm not!" I repeated. He just chuckled. I would have continued to protest, but I heard something in the distance.

"Wait! Wait!" a tiny voice called behind us. I swerved in my seat to look behind me, making Fili jumped and pull the reigns hard to keep control of the pony. Other ponies stopped as the rest of the dwarves turned to see a tiny curly haired hobbit running breathlessly up to Balin. "I signed it!" Bilbo announced, panting. A huge grin was on his face as he handed the long contract over to the old dwarf. Balin took the paper from the hobbit and examined it through a spectacle.

"Everything appears to be in order." Balin declared. "Welcome, Mister Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." I cheered along with a couple of the other dwarves. I looked forward to see Adriana roll her eyes and Thorin give the hobbit an unamused look.

"Give him a pony." He ordered before turning away and urging his pony forward. Bilbo immediately began denying his need for a riding beast but Kili and Tille just took him by the arms as they rode past and plopped him onto Tille's pony. Tille, in turn, moved over to Kili's pony.

"Pay up." I grinned at Fili behind me. He rolled his eyes.

"Figures you weren't scared enough to forget about that." He grabbed a small pouch from his saddlebag and plopped it into my open hand. I closed my hand around the small leather sack and held it to me. "You're really obsessed with money." Fili commented.

"No." I glared at him. "It's just… now I actually have something." I smiled again and looked forward.

"It's too bad though." Fili sighed.

"What is?" I asked him, lost.

"That means I won't get that kiss." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"Serves you right." I told him.

"Wait… wait! Stop! Stop!" Bilbo cried from the back, causing everyone to stop their ponies in confusion. "We have to turn around!"

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked the distressed hobbit.

"I forgot my handkerchief!" Bilbo explained to the wizard, before turning towards the tearing sound of Bofur. The hat-wearing dwarf pulled off a piece of fabric from his own tunic and tossed it to the hobbit.

"Here!" He called out. "Use this." Surprisingly, Bilbo did catch it, but only to stare at it in disgust. The dwarves laughed heartily at the hobbit's face. Even I chuckled slightly.

"Hey it's better than nothing!" Tille reminded him. Bilbo's face of disgust did not change.

"Move on." Thorin ordered, a slight smile on his face. Gandalf droned on about handkerchiefs and journeys as we started forward again.

"A belt." I said out of the blue.

"What?" Fili asked in confusion.

"Well, more of a bandolier I guess." I continued before explaining. "I decided that's what I need now. So I can put my money in one of the pockets. I guess a satchel would work too." I shrugged rambling. "But a bandolier would be better in case I acquired a weapon at some point."

"Do you even know how to use a weapon?" Fili asked, slightly skeptic.

"No." I replied. "But it might not be a bad thing to have, right?" I asked him thoughtfully.

"True. But if you don't know how to use it, than you would be more of a danger to your allies and yourself." He told me.

"Oh." My face dropped.

"Still, maybe someday you could learn." Fili added, trying to cheer up my mood. He succeeded.

"Yeah!" I grinned, thinking about coming home and showing my mum some wicked sword moves. We continued to ride in silence for the remainder of the day's journey, just listening to the conversations of the rest of the company around us. It was very pleasant. Soothing. I fell asleep on one point, I'm sure, because I awakened to Thorin announcing that we would be stopping for the night. The sun was already setting when he told us this and we all stopped our horses on a little clearing in between a rock wall and a drop off. It was a very defensible location. Dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard all began dismounting their ponies and led them over to a tree. Fili swung off the horse and grabbed the reigns to lead it over to the other ponies. Then he noticed I was still on the saddle.

"Can't you get down?" He asked me.

"Well… I can…" I said hesitantly. "But it would also include a good bit of falling. And bruising." Fili laughed and sighed at the same time. I'm still not sure how he does it and held his arms out.

"Come on then, I'll help you." He smiled up at me.

"Thanks." I smiled back, sheepishly. I placed my hands on his shoulders and slid off the horse, which would have sent me crashing to the ground if he had not caught me securely under my arms and lowered me gently to the grassy floor. We stared into each other's eyes for less than a second and then we immediately let go of each other and turned away. I dusted my hands off self-consciously. "Well, that wasn't too hard." I commented lightly.

"No." Fili agreed, still not looking over at me. We stood there for a second before I coughed slightly and walked away as he, at the same time, turned to lead the pony over to the others. My face felt hot again. Maybe… maybe this time, it wasn't a heat flash.

* * *

**^-^ I hope you liked it! Please review! I really like feedback and questions and stuff!**


	6. Chapter 6: Warming by the fire

**I apologize in advance if this chapter is as good as some of my previous updates. Please review with suggestions for improvement!**

**Disclaimer: None is mine except my cute little oc's.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The rock behind me was so warm. Heated comfortably by the campfire dancing in front of me. Kili and Fili had settled down on either side of me. The younger brother was whittling something that he wouldn't show to me. Even though I asked repeatedly. The company settled down quickly after eating. I also felt drowsy, but I wasn't quite ready to sleep yet. So I dosed lazily by the fire, watching Ori and Tille sitting on a log on the outskirts of camp. The scholar seemed to be scribbling dedicatedly in his journal only half listening to the she-dwarf as she babbled on about anything and everything. It was very peaceful. My eyes were drawn to Bilbo getting up from his bedroll and heading over to his pony. I managed to catch sight of a small apple being transferred from Bilbo's hand to the pony's awaiting mouth. I smiled. But that smile immediately disappeared as a terrible wolf/cow/dying cat-sounding howl echoed through the air. Thankfully, it sounded rather far away, but it still freaked me out and I sat up quickly. Even Kili and Fili looked up in alarm.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked, tiptoeing towards us.

"Orcs." Kili replied solemnly.

"Orcs?" Bilbo repeated, causing Thorin to jerk awake. I don't think anyone else noticed.

"Throat cutters." Fili nodded. "There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." I looked over at Fili nervously, but he was watching Bilbo intently and Kili continued.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams…" The dark haired brother said. "Just lots of blood." I shivered despite the warmth of the fire. Bilbo also looked around nervously. The two brothers watched the hobbit for a moment before smiles broke onto their faces and they chuckled, looking at each other. I witnessed the exchange and narrowed my eyes.

"You guys are horrible." I muttered.

"It was worth it though." Kili shrugged, chuckling a bit more.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin asked angrily. All three heads turned to look at him. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Kili and Fili looked down in shame.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili apologized.

"No. You didn't." Thorin snapped back. "You know nothing of the world." He hissed before walking off. I mean, yeah, they were being a little mean, but a little of an over reaction.

"For what it's worth." Tille whispered as she approached the fire. "I thought it was funny." She plopped down next to Fili and rested her back on his shoulder and watched the fire quietly.

"Don't mind him laddie." Balin said reassuringly to Kili as he approached from the darkness. "Thorin has more cause than most, to hate orcs." The old dwarf's voice drifted through my ears as I stared into the fire. I'm not sure exactly what he said, but I got the gist of the story. Thorin's attempt to reclaim Moria, the death of his father, the orc who swore to kill the entire line of Durin. Yeah. Deep stuff. And by the time Balin had finished, all the dwarves were awake and… standing. I don't know _why_ they were standing, but they were. And they watched Thorin's back as the dwarven king looked over the cliff. So Adriana and Tille were princesses… hmm. Thorin turned around to see the company watching him, his eyes looked distant and clouded with worry and grief.

"But, the pale orc…" Bilbo started, breaking the silence. "What happened to him?" This time, Thorin answered, his voice full of hate.

"He slunk back into the hole from whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin returned to where he had been asleep before. "We need to get up early tomorrow. Let's all get some sleep."

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep after a tale like that." Bofur admitted, sitting down on his bedroll.

"Aye, a song would be nice right about now." Gloin agreed, lying back down.

"Do you know any songs Glenn?" Kili asked me.

"Yeah… But I'm not an amazing singer." I shrugged.

"That's fine, lass." Bofur smiled at me. "I'm sure your better than Tille or Adriana."

"I'm not that bad!" Tille said defensively. She was rewarded with several snorts and scoffs. She crossed her arms and sat back again.

"Go ahead Glenn." Nori prodded. "Sing us something."

"Fine!" I sighed, giving in. "I'll sing you all a song." I thought about all the songs that I knew the lyrics to. Gosh, maybe that's why I did so badly in school. Unfortunately, most of the song included references that I was sure the dwarves wouldn't understand. Finally, I came to a conclusion. "Okay, I've got one. Settle down all of you." I instructed, clearing my throat. It was time to use my acting skills.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On the balcony of summer air  
See the light see the party the ball gowns  
See you make your way the threw the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know  
That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the stair case begging you please don't go  
And I said  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting  
All there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
Its a love story baby just say yes  
So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet  
Cuz we 're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  
Cuz you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go  
And I said  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
Ill be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and ill be the princess  
Its a love story baby just say yes  
Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult but is real  
Don't be afraid well make it out of this mess  
Its a love story baby just say yes_

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said  
Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in head I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said  
Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
Its a love story baby jus say yes  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Cuz we were both young when I first saw you_

I don't know when, but somewhere during the song I had managed to produce some tears from my eyes. You know, for the sake of performance. It worked. I looked around when I was done to see how the rest of the company had taken it. Most of them were asleep. But Bofur, Bilbo, Tille, Kili, and Fili were still awake. Bofur and Tille also had tears in their eyes, but I don't think these ones were fake.

"That was beautiful, lass." Bofur smiled, wiping a few tears from his face. I smiled back at him as he laid down on his bedroll to drift off to sleep. Bilbo looked at me for a bit before also speaking.

"I must say, I've never heard a song quite like that." He said before also lying down.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I chuckled lightly, watching the hobbit fall asleep. Tille just kind of watched me, wide eyed.

"The man in your song…" Fili spoke up, scaring me a little. I turned to him. He was staring into the fire. "Is he the father?" I was confused for a moment before realizing what he was asking.

"Oh… no, no." I shook my head, smiling slightly. Fili looked over at me, a serious expression on his face. "No, the guy in the song is fictional."

"He's what?" Kili asked, confused.

"He's not real." I explained. "That person is just in the song."

"Oh." Kili nodded in understanding.

"Than who were you thinking of?" Fili asked me, still very serious.

"What?" I asked.

"You were crying." He stated. "Who where you thinking of when you sung that song that would make you cry?"

"I actually wasn't thinking of anyone." I admitted, smiling a little.

"We should get some sleep." Fili said quickly, turning away. I stared after him as he got up and made his way over to his bedroll. What was getting his goat?

"That's a good idea." Kili agreed, lying down right next to the fire.

"Silly, you'll burn yourself." Tille teased before putting out the fire. I too closed my eyes, resting against the warm rock. And sleep over took me.

Adriana climbed slowly up the steep hill, her breath coming in slightly shorter gasps. A breeze blew gently through her black hair as she ascended higher. At last, she heaved herself over an edge at the top of the cliff. She stood up slowly and looked down at the rest of the company sleeping below her. She gazed down at her younger sister and her father sleeping in the moonlight. She brushed a tear from her eye and looked out instead over the forest before them. On the other side of the cliff, she thought she could see something moving. Something large. But from the distance, she had no idea what it could be. Though she had her suspicions. And those unearthly calls from earlier didn't help the orcs' element of surprise. She reached beck and fingered the large axe strapped to her back. She would have to stay alert.

* * *

**Song lyrics belong to Taylor Swift. I know some people don't like her, but that's the kind of music that Glenn would listen to so blame Glenn, not me.**

**Please give me some feedback on this one! I'm a little worried about how this chapter turned out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Understanding a Dwarf

**HEY PEOPLE! So very excited about his chapter, but I'm not sure if you all will like it, so please let me know if you do!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't really own any of this. Except, of course, Glenn and Tille and Adriana. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sky was cloudy when I woke up this morning. It was super strange. I was the first one up. I mean, that _never_ happens to me. It was so quiet. Birds hadn't started yet, but it was getting lighter. Everywhere was covered in dew, making the grass feel cold on my bare feet. The air was crisp and refreshing. It worked a lot better than my usual pot of coffee.

"You alright lass?" I heard a voice ask from behind me. I turned around in surprise to see Bofur looking up from his bedroll by Bombur's feet. I noticed that he did not have his awesome hat on. I guess that makes sense.

"Yeah! I just woke up early." I smiled back at him. Bofur nodded in understanding before getting up stiffly and rolling up the thick clothe that served as his bed. I looked away again to stare out over the woods below us. This journey so far had been very peaceful.

Soon, the others began awakening. Tille, swung down, very chipper, from the tree she had nestled in that night. And, in the general busyness of the morning, Adriana walked into camp, a bundle of sticks in her arms. Enough to get a fire and breakfast started. Which we did. I'll tell you, those dwarves know how to cook! I managed to help a bit too. I figured I'd at least _try_ to pull my own weight a little bit.

Fili wasn't talking to me. Well, it's not like he was shunning me or anything, he just got really stiff and awkward whenever I would talk to him so I just kind of dropped the conversation. My singing wasn't _that_ bad, was it? Anyway, it was just a generally awkward atmosphere, so I rode on Gandalf's horse this time. The wizard was fine with that, though the rest of the dwarves kept watching Fili and I a bit more closely after that. Seriously, what is with these guys? Don't they have _anything_ better to do? And, after a couple minutes of riding, I was given my answer. Yes, they did have something better to do. They could try (and fail) to not get soaking wet. It had begun raining almost as soon as we set off. It was miserable. Mostly for Bilbo. He didn't have a cloak. Neither did I for that matter, but Gandalf ended up shielding most of the rain for me.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf?" Dori called back from behind us. "Can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining master dwarf." Gandalf replied. "And it will continue to rain until the rain is done." I chuckled at this. "If you wish to change the weather of the world, then I suggest you find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked abruptly. Gandalf grunted slightly to the effect of _I'm sorry, I have buckets of water falling past my and into my ears at dangerous and somewhat alarming speeds. What did you say? _It got the point across. "Other wizards." Bilbo clarified. This time, Gandalf did hear the hobbit.

"There are five of us." The wizard explained. "The greatest of our order is Saruman, the white. Then there are the two blue wizards… you know, I've quite forgotten their names…"

"Aren't there only like… five of you?" I asked him, chuckling.

"And who's the fifth?" Bilbo asked, trying to keep the wizard focused.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown." Gandalf announced.

"Let me guess, he wears all brown?" I asked sarcastically. Gandalf ignored me.

"Is he a great wizard?" Bilbo asked. "Or is he… more like you?"

"Burnnnnn." I whispered to myself. Gandalf huffed slightly before replying.

"I think he's a very great wizard!" He considered this for a second, before adding. "…In his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others."

"Seems nice enough." I commented, trying to keep the conversation going. The silence from before was unbearable. My schemes however, didn't pan out, and we fell into quiet once more. The only sound to be heard was the sound of hooves and rainfall. Thankfully, I wasn't the only one who hated the silence. Because, presently, Tille and Kili had begun singing a duet. It went something along the lines of:

_Ho! Ho! Ho! To the bottle I go  
To heal my heart and drown my woe.  
Rain may fall and wind may blow,_

_And many miles be still to go,  
But under a tall tree I will lie,  
And let the clouds go sailing by._

And it was actually quite pleasant and very encouraging, considering the circumstances. And after they finished, they began again. This time, more of the dwarves joined in. And by the end, the entire company, save a select grumpy few who will remain anonymous *cough cough Thorin Adriana cough cough*, was singing the little song. This continued much longer than the quality of the song deemed worthy, but it was fun. And soon enough, we were camping for the night.

But Fili was still avoiding me. He was happy enough when we first got off the ponies that evening. And so, I, viewing it as an opportunity, tried talking to him with a light-handed comment. He, of course, stopped smiling immediately and got all stiff and insufferable. It was getting seriously annoying. So, when he was sent to go get firewood, I counted to ten and followed him.

"Who's there?" The golden haired dwarf asked warily looking behind him quickly.

"Just me!" I smiled briefly, peaking out from behind a tree.

"Glenn." His face fell and he turned away to collect more firewood. "You should go back to the camp where it's safe." I too frowned.

"I'll be fine. We aren't too far away from the others." I shrugged walking over to him.

"Still…" He started, continuing to face the other way.

"Still nothing." I snapped, my patience running out. Fili looked at me in surprise. "What's up with you?"

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"What's your deal?" I asked again. "I thought we were getting along pretty well! And now you won't even talk to me! Is my singing really that bad?"

"No, it's not that." Fili denied quickly.

"Then what?" I demanded. "What is it? Why are you avoiding me so much?"

"I don't know!" The dwarf snapped. Now it was my turn to stare at him in surprise. "I don't know why I'm acting like this! I don't want to! But every time I look at you, I just…"

"You just what?" I asked cautiously. Was he getting romantic or something? I felt my face flush just the tiniest bit.

"I just can't help but wonder what kind of maniac would get someone so young pregnant!" He blurted out at last.

"What?" Not what I was expecting.

"I'm sorry. You probably don't want to talk about it." Fili apologized quickly. "I just wonder how you can be so trusting after such an ordeal-"

"Wait, wait, wait…" I stopped him, motioning with my hands for him to slow down. "You think someone… forced themselves on me or something?" I asked for clarification. Fili just kind of stared at me for a while. "What on earth would make you think that?"

"Well, you don't have a courting braid like you would for the dwarves, or a ring as humans or elves would have…" He explained. Oh. "You don't have… anything. Except for that black dress."

"I'm starting to see how you connected those dots now." I nodded.

"How I what?" Fili asked in confusion.

"Connected the dots… you know what, never mind." I sighed. "What I mean is, I understand why you would think that." Why does pop culture have so many references in its language? "But, you're mistaken."

"You eloped?" Fili guessed, quite confused now.

"What? No!" I pinched the bridge of my nose, sighing. "I guess it wouldn't make any sense." Fili just watched me. Waiting for me to explain.

"Okay…" I took a deep breath. "There is no father."

No reaction.

"…You took that rather well." I commented, still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"I'm confused." He sighed. "What your saying doesn't make any sense."

"Remember when we first met?" I asked. "I mean, duh, yeah, that was like three days ago. Anyway, remember when I said weirder things had happened to me then not being wet after almost drowning? Well, this is one of them." I stated, gesturing to my bloated belly. Fili looked down at it for a while before looking back up at me.

"That's impossible." He stated plainly.

"I _know_ it's impossible!" I groaned. "But that's what happened! See, _this_ is why I don't tell people! They never believe me!"

"You can hardly blame them." Fili scoffed slightly, picking up more branches.

"You know what, forget it." I gave up. "Can you just stop acting weird around me? And return to talking to me like a normal person?"

"I guess." Fili agreed reluctantly.

"Not very reassuring." I rolled my eyes. He chuckled and stood up straight, looking at me.

"I don't think I'd ever be able to treat you like a normal person." He laughed. "But I can stop avoiding you." I blushed a bit again.

"Does that mean you believe me?" I asked a little timidly.

"Not really." He admitted. "It _is_ impossible."

"Says the dwarf who's traveling with a wizard and a tiny man who lives in a hill on a quest to go kill a dragon." I raised an eyebrow. Fili shrugged. I sighed. "You know what, just forget it. We should head back before you bring back enough wood for a bonfire." I said nodding to the pile of sticks that had been steadily growing in his arms.

"Fair enough." He laughed. I smiled back. There's the Fili I know.

"Can I help you carry those back?" I offered.

"I can handle it." Fili shook his head. I took off the top couple branches anyway and began walking off. "Glenn?" He called after me.

"What?" I sighed, turning to look at him.

"The camp is that way." He said, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Right." I bit my lip and started walking in the _right_ direction.

"Do you really get lost that easily?" Fili chuckled, following behind me.

"You're never going to let me forget this are you?" I sighed.

"Probably not." He admitted.

"Can you return to shunning me again?" I fake pleaded.

"But, this is much more fun." He grinned.

"Ugh, why did I even bother?" I laughed.

When we got back to camp, I was extremely aware of the many pairs of eyes watching us covertly. Or trying to be, at any rate.

"So, are you guys done being angry at each other?" Tille asked innocently as she bounced over to us.

"We were never angry at each other." I laughed. Tille gave me a _yeah, you can say that but I totally don't believe you _look. "We weren't! We weren't, right Fili?" I said, looking to the blonde dwarf for back up. He just shrugged. Very helpful. Tille looked back at me triumphantly. "Why are you smiling at me like that?" I asked warily. Tille just chuckled and walked off. I can see it now. Name: Glenn Shepherd. Age: 19 years old. Cause of death: extreme paranoia. And Tille _definitely_ wasn't helping. But, the dinner was served and I forgot about it temporarily. Though I did see some moneybags being passed around in a very low-key manner. But I wasn't about to ask why. I was too busy eating all the supper while listening to Bilbo grumbling about the lack of meals.

"Bilbo… we get three meals a day." I pointed out before taking a big bite of a _delicious _roll.

"I know!" Bilbo exclaimed. "I don't know how you can manage."

"You're only supposed to have three meals a day. Well… big ones anyway, snacking is constant." I added.

"Maybe where you're from." Bilbo sighed. "But in Hobbiton, we would have breakfast, second breakfast, elevensies, brunch, lunch, teatime, dinner _and_ supper." I stared at the hobbit for a minute before looking down at my simple meal.

"I would _love_ to be a hobbit." I said at last.

"You'd be a pretty good one too!" Kili interrupted from by the fire. "You've got the right, height and appetite, you even walk barefoot! And you look fat enough." He grinned cheekily. I through an apple core at his head, which he dodged easily, letting it fly straight into Dwalin's shoulder. The tough warrior turned his head in my direction as I squeaked a little and pointed at Bilbo quickly. Dwalin just glared at me and turned back to his dinner. Fili roared with laughter. Gee, what a great friend.

* * *

**Yay! They're talking to each other again! That took awhile... not.**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think! I reallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreally want to know!**


	8. Chapter 8: Watch the Ponies

**Time to get back to the movie! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This isn't mine. I'm just tweaking it to my liking.**

* * *

The day passed one after another in a rather uneventful fashion. Wake up, eat, ride, make camp, almost get killed by Dwalin or Adriana for goofing off, sleep, and wake up again. It began to feel very normal, and Fili, Kili, Tille, and I became really close. I got pretty well acquainted with the rest of the dwarves too. At least, I could name them all with out having to ask Fili which one they were.

I ended up switching who I would ride with each day so I did become too much of a burden to any one individual, but I ended up riding with Fili most of the time. It was a lot less awkward than riding with any of the others. Don't ask me to explain why, cause I can't. But it just felt more comfortable riding with Fili.

And timed passed. Minutes into hours, hours into days, days into weeks. Three weeks actually. I was keeping track. My total belongings after three weeks in this strange land included, the black dress I had arrived in, a small purse of money which I had accumulated from various bets with the rest of the company, a small dagger that Fili had insisted on my carrying with me_ just in case_, and a really awesome looking rock I found by a stream one day. It actually wasn't that awesome looking, but the various coloring on it made it look like the peace sign and I thought that was funny and I kept it. So sue me.

It was a sunny day when things started to get interesting. We had travelled far that day, so Thorin decided to set up camp early.

"We'll camp here for the night." He declared, dismounting. "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

"I'll help too!" Tille offered, hopping down from her own mount, which she had shared with Ori that day.

"Fine." Thorin gave in. I noticed that Thorin was often soft on his younger daughter. "Oin, Gloin, get a fire going."

"Right you are." Gloin nodded, looking around for some good tinder.

"I think it would be wiser to move on." Gandalf called from a wrecked house nearby. Thorin walked over and conversed with the wary wizard. It seemed like a pretty heated discussion, not that I could tell very well from that distance. But my suspicions were confirmed when Gandalf stomped away angrily.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo called after the wizard.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf growled, not looking back at the hobbit.

"Who's that?" Bilbo inquired, not picking up on the obvious hints of wanting to be left alone.

"Myself Mister Baggins!" Gandalf barked. "I've had enough of dwarves for one day." And he was gone.

"Come on Bombur, we're hungry!" Thorin shouted to the larger dwarf.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked no one in particular. I just shrugged.

It was good stew. I normally don't care much for stew. But, this stuff was really good. Bofur apparently thought so as well, because Bofur had to smack his brother away before he ate it all.

"Stop it. You've had plenty." The hat-wearing dwarf scolded. I looked around to see Bilbo carrying three bowls of soup off towards the ponies. It was really boring without the brothers and Tille around. So, I got up and sat down next to Adriana who was watching the campfire from the outskirts of the camp.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked. The she-dwarf jumped a little, too lost in her thoughts to notice my approach.

"What did you say?" She questioned.

"Penny for your thoughts." I repeated. "It's a saying. It means 'What are you thinking about?'" I explained, I had gotten used to doing that a lot recently.

"Oh." Adriana nodded, understanding now what I had said.

"So, what are you thinking about?" I asked again, waiting for a response.

"Nothing that would interest you." Adriana said, still staring at the fire.

"Probably more interesting that listening to a conversation between Oin and Ori." I shrugged.

"I don't understand." Adriana stared at me.

"Well, It would basically end up being 'mumblemumblemumble' 'what?' 'mumblemumblemumble' 'you have to speak up lad!' 'mumblemumble' 'A what mine?'" I chuckled a bit to myself then looked over at Adriana. Her face was blank. "I was making a joke." I explained after awhile.

"I see." Adriana nodded.

"Because Ori is so quiet and Oin can't hear anything." I explained further.

"I understand now." The she-dwarf nodded again.

"You aren't laughing." I pointed out.

"You are observant." Adriana stated.

"You don't like me do you?" I sighed.

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"You don't like me." I repeated. I was starting to feel like I was talking to Oin anyway.

"What makes you think that?" Adriana furrowed her brow.

"Because you don't talk to me at all." I pointed out.

"I have nothing to say to you." She shrugged. Okay… you may have a point there.

"Can I ask you questions then?" I asked.

"What is it you want to know?" the dwarf inquired.

"What was it like where you grew up? At the Blue Mountains?" I said, making myself comfortable. Adriana looked at me for a while before answering.

"It was pleasant. Peaceful." She started. "The mountain air was fresh and the caverns inside were vast and smooth. Nothing like the halls of Erebor, but to me, the halls of the blue mountains will always be home." I nodded for her to continue. "It was strange though. There was no forge in the mountain, so work had to be found in human settlements as blacksmiths and such."

"Well, that couldn't have been_ too _bad, right?" I asked. Adriana shook her head.

"Human forges are all grime and sweat and a racket of metal hitting each other." She spat.

"Aren't Dwarf forges the same?" I inquired.

"Dwarven forges are _nothing_ like that!" Adriana shook her head. "The forges of the dwarves are _alive_." She explained. "The heat from the roaring fires is comforting like a large blanket. The earth that covers us is like becoming part of the rock in which we live. And the fall of hammers… are like music…"

"Oh." I stammered.

"From what I've heard anyway." Adriana shrugged. "I have never been in an actual dwarven forge." I looked up at her in surprise. "But my father used to tell me stories of the Erebor of old. Before the dragon came."

"But you can't really-" My words however, were cut short as Fili and Tille came charging into the clearing.

"Papa!" Tille cried in fear, running over to Thorin.

"Tille? What's the matter?" Thorin asked, grabbing the sword at his waist.

"Three mountain trolls have made a camp nearby!" Fili reported, running over as well.

"What?" Thorin asked, his face deadly serious.

"They stole four of the ponies and Bilbo got it into his head to get them back!" Tille explained quickly.

"We left Kili to watch after him, but Bilbo's no match for three trolls!" Fili said, turning to look at the others.

"Everyone ready arms!" Thorin called out to the company before rushing off after Tille who was leading the way. The dwarves quickly armed themselves and followed.

"Glenn, stay here." Fili ordered me. "We'll be right back!" I nodded quickly, trembling slightly. Trolls? I thought they were joking about the orcs! And then they were gone.

And I was alone.

It was quiet without anyone else. Nothing could be heard except the crackling of the fire and the crickets chirping in the distance. Now what? Just wait for them to come back? Would they come back? My mind was spinning with_ way_ too many questions. And so, I did the only thing that made any sense to do. I followed them. I traveled as quietly as I could through the forest. After only a short while, I could hear the sounds of battle in the distance. I rushed towards it, trying to make as little noise as I could, and came to a crouch behind a row of brambles on the edge of a fire lit clearing. My eyes shot open at the sight before me. Before me were fifteen dwarves (and one frightened hobbit) mobbing three ginormous trolls! Three, huge, ugly, _stinking_ trolls! And they were losing! Apparently size doesn't count for much when thirteen angry dwarves are hacking away at you. But then it stopped. I looked around in confusion to see all the dwarves on one side, and all the trolls on the other.

"Bilbo!" Kili cried out.

"No!" Thorin shouted, holding his nephew back. My eyes widened in horror. Suspended in the air by two trolls was a terrified Bilbo Baggins.

"Lay down you're arms!" One of the trolls demanded. "Or we'll rip his off!" The two opposing sides faced each other, unmoving. Until, at last, Thorin dropped his sword. The rest of the dwarves did the same.

I ran. My bare feet scrapped over stone and twigs painfully as I charged through the woods. What could I do? I had to help them? But how? All I had was a small dagger. I collapsed at last on the brush-covered ground, tears pouring down my face. My shoulders shook violently as I sobbed loudly.

"Gandalf!" I called out desperately. I knew there was no one for miles, but what else could I do? "GANDALF!"

* * *

**Why must I do this to my characters? Oh well, it makes it interesting.**

**How did you like this chapter? I tried to develop Adriana's character a bit more. Let me know what you thought! This story is living off of feedback right now!**


	9. Chapter 9: Over the Open Fire

**This one is _not_ from Glenn's point of view! *gasp***

**Disclaimer: it's not mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Adriana wriggled around violently in her own thick sack. The rest of the dwarves and the hobbit were thrown about or tied most painfully onto a large spit. Much to the annoyance of one of the trolls.

"Don't bother cooking em!" He complained. "Let's just sit on em one by one, and squash them into jelly!"

"Nah, they should be sautéed! With a sprinkle of sage." Another troll argued.

"Ooh. That does sound quite nice!" The third troll smiled with a toothy grin. Adriana looked over to see Tille shaking in fear. Kili did his best to calm the trembling she-dwarf, to no avail.

"Never mind the seasoning! We ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." _What wretched creatures._ Adriana spat in her head. _They can't even face sunlight without being petrified._

"Wait!" All heads turned to see Bilbo wriggling to his feet. "You are making, a terrible mistake!"

"You can't reason with them! They're halfwits!" Dori called down to the hobbit before he was rotated away again.

"Halfwits?" Bofur called, spinning up. "What does that make us?"

"Shut it Bofur!" Adriana yelled at him angrily.

"I meant with the, uh… with the seasoning." Bilbo spoke up again. The dwarves turned to him in horror as one of the trolls bent down to peer at him.

"What about the seasoning?" He asked.

"Well have you smelt them?" Bilbo inquired. "You're going to need something a lot stronger than sage before you plate this lot up!" The air filled with the shouts of angry dwarves.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" another troll asked suspiciously.

"Shut up and let the… flugaburburahobbit talk." The other troll snapped.

"Uh… th-the secret… to cooking dwarf is…" Bilbo stammered.

"Yes, come on." The troll prodded.

"It's uh…"

"Tell us the secret!" The large creature demanded.

"Yes! Yes, I'm _telling_ you. The secret is to… Skin them first!" Bilbo cried out at last, a huge smile on his face.

"Tom, get me filleting knife." The dwarves shouted again loudly. _What is that hobbit thinking?_ Adriana asked herself.

"What a load of rubbish!" the other troll shouted. "I've eaten plenty with their skins on! Scuff em I say. Boots and all!"

"He's right!" the third troll smiled, thumping over to the pile of sacked dwarves. "Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf." He snatched up a terrified Tille, dangling the girl over his open mouth.

"Tille!" Several dwarf shouted, Adriana included.

"Put her down you vile creature!" Ori shouted bravely from the spit.

"Nice and crunch!" The troll licked his lips.

"Not that one!" Bilbo cried out in alarm. "She-she's infected!" Again every turned to look at the hobbit.

"You what?" a troll asked.

"Yeah, she's got worms in her… tubes." Bilbo winced. Adriana looked at the hobbit curiously, was he trying to do what she thought he was? In any case, the troll was convinced and Tille was dropped roughly back down onto the pile as the troll backed away in disgust. "In fact, they all have. They're… infested with parasites. It's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

"Parasites?" Oin asked indignantly. "Did he say parasites?"

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili shouted at the hobbit. Adriana turned to Thorin.

"Father!" she hissed. The dwarven king seemed to get the hint and he kicked Kili roughly. The dwarves looked at Thorin, then back at Bilbo.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Oin stated.

"Mine are the biggest parasites! I've got huge parasites!" Kili added.

"I've got parasites instead of a liver!" Tille added in, seeming a little less scared now.

"We're riddled!" Nori shouted.

"Yes, I'm riddled." Ori agreed.

"Yes we are! Badly!" Dori piped in.

"What would you have us do then?" the biggest troll asked angrily. "Let them all go?" Bilbo considered this for a second before being interrupted again. "You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?"

"Fools?" But then two figures appeared atop a large boulder on the edge of camp.

"Dawn take you all!" Gandalf cried from beneath his large gray hat.

"Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?" Gandalf brought his staff solidly down upon the rock on which he stood, cracking it down the middle. Half of the boulder split off and fell to the side as daylight poured through. The trolls shrieked and writhed as their bodies slowly hardened to stone. And all was silent.

But not for long. Because, presently, all the company began cheering loudly. Gandalf and Glenn quickly climbed down from the boulder and began to free the cooking dwarves.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! Please tell me what you thought of it!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Little Break

**Moving the tension between Fili and Glenn along a bit. *evil grin***

**Disclaimer: This is NOT mine! Though I wish it was...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I could not even begin to describe the relief I felt as I saw all the dwarves freeing themselves from their sacks in the early morning light. Then I caught sight of Fili, shrugging back on his coat that had been so discourteously removed from his possession when the trolls had first taken them captive. My limbs were not mine to control as I rushed over and threw my arms around him, burying my face in the fur of his coat. Tears started escaping from my eyes and I broke into sobs once more. But, just as Fili began to hug me back, I released him and gave Kili, Tille, and Bilbo huge hugs as well. When I at last released the bewildered hobbit, I just kind of stood there, sobbing pathetically. I couldn't stop.

"Glenn?" Fili asked in a concerned voice.

"Are you alright?" Tille asked, equally worried. I nodded rapidly, still crying.

"I-I…" I stammered through sobs. "I thou-ought you were a-all go… ing to be… e-eaten!" several dwarfs laughed and I felt Fili give me a small squeeze with one arm.

"It's okay now." He reassured me. "We're all safe."

"Can…" I sniffed. "Can someone call a plumber? I think I have a leaky pipe." I laughed a little at my own joke, still wiping away tears.

"What does that mean?" Kili asked in confusion.

"Tille!" Ori called out, rushing over to the she-dwarf's side. "Are you okay?" Tille turned in surprise towards the dwarf, her face pinking ever so slightly.

"Yeah…" She breathed. "I'm… I'm fine." She smiled at him shyly. Thorin glared at the two ever so slightly before turning to look at Gandalf.

"Where did you go, if I may ask?" he inquired.

"To look ahead." The wizard answered simply.

"What brought you back?" Thorin pressed further. Gandalf looked up at me.

"Looking behind." He said, with a small wink that only the two of us shared. Then he turned to look at the now stone trolls. "Nasty Business. Still, you're all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar." Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"He had the nous to play for time." Adriana spoke up, causing more than a few who were listening to the conversation to look at her. "None of the rest of us thought of that." Thorin exhaled slightly but nodded a little anyway.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors." Gandalf mused, now examining the trolls again. And I was lost. He had gotten that voice which I take as a cue to tune out and find something interesting to do.

My eyes were still red and puffy, but at least the tears had stopped.

"You look horrible lassie!" Bofur laughed, putting his hat back on as he passed.

"Don't be rude!" Bombur scolded his brother.

"No he's probably right." I laughed good-naturedly. Though, honestly, I wasn't too happy about it. "If anyone asks where I went, I'll be down by that river by camp." I told Bofur before heading off. My feet ached as the adrenaline left me. They were now very highly protesting my careless fleeing of last night. I stopped as I reached the stream's edge and sat down. I splashed water on my face first to help with my puffy eyes, and then I took a look at my feet. They were horrible. There were cuts and bruises all over them, and I wasn't like the large amount of red stuff still seeping from the wounds. My senses came into focus as I heard the snapping of twigs behind me.

"Who's there?" I called out, frightened. Fili stepped out of the woods.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He laughed. At the sight of him I quickly plunged my feet into the water in an attempt to hide the cuts and scrapes all over them. I had a feeling Fili wouldn't like the sight of them.

"No, it's fine." I smiled back. "I guess I'm just a little on edge from last night." He walked over and sat down next to me, not putting his feet in the water.

"It was quite an adventure." He admitted.

"You're used to that kind of stuff then?" I asked in shock.

"Not really." He shrugged. "But I've been training my whole life for situations like that."

"Situations like how to avoid being eaten by giant trolls?" I guessed, causing him to laugh again.

"No. Situations where I might be in danger." He clarified.

"Oh." My smile fell. He stopped laughing.

"What is it?" He asked in concern.

"This world… is very dangerous, isn't it." It was more of a statement than a question.

"It is." Fili nodded, looking away from me.

"Hey." I started. "Can you teach me how to fight?" I couldn't believe I was asking him that. I mean… I get squeamish about killing _bugs_.

"I could." He nodded. "But I don't know if it's a good idea."

"Why not?" I turned to him angrily. "Because I'm a girl? Because-"

"No. It's because you're pregnant." He explained, turning to me again. We were extremely close. I mean, not emotionally, but physically. We were literally centimeters away from each other.

"Oh." Was all that escaped my lips. I could _feel_ the redness on my face. I was _way_ too flustered to read Fili's face. His hand reached up slowly and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. All I was aware of was his breath rhythmically on my face and his rough fingers stroking my cheek slowly. I was lulled into such a feeling of calm and safety. My eyelids slowly flitted shut and I fell fast asleep.

**You what? Mom!**

Hey, what can I say? I was tired! Don't forget that I hadn't slept at all that night!

**Still… you fall asleep WAY too quickly!**

**Will you stop complaining and let her keep talking? I wanna find out what happens next!**

**Are there gonna be orcs soon?**

Almost. But there's a bit more that happened first.

As I was saying, I fell fast asleep. When I awoke again, I was back with the rest of the company. They seemed to be temporarily camped in front of a large cave. And, boy did it stink!

"What's going on?" I asked to no one in particular. It was Dori who noticed I was awake.

"Some of them are checking out the troll's hoard." He explained. "You could probably check it out too if you wanted."

"Going in there? When it smells like that? I think I'll pass." Dori just chuckled a bit, then muttered something under his breath and rushed off to go scold Ori about something. And I was alone. Everyone was minding his or her own affairs and I was there. Just sitting. And all by myself, alone with my thoughts, I began to think about my mum. And my dad. And all my friends back at home. My cat… she was such a lazy bum. This made me laugh a little in a sad, hollow way. My school and my church… My favorite t-shirt. It had three baby bunnies on it wearing sunglasses. Whenever I would wear it, I would always look in the mirror and say to myself: 'that's you girl! Cute and cool!'

Soon the rest of the company came out of the cave, several of them holding new weapons of some type.

"We'll be leaving in a few minutes!" Thorin called out. "Gather your belongings." Then he made his way over to Tille. "I found this among the rest of the rubbish down there." He said, holding out a small arm band encrusted with jewels. "It reminded me of you."

"It's beautiful papa!" Tille beamed, taking the jewelry and sliding it easily onto her upper arm. "Thank you!" she gave him a huge hug and rushed off to show to others, leaving Thorin to smile after her. I jumped as I realized Adriana was glowering next to me.

"Uh… don't worry." I patted her arm awkwardly. "I'm sure he got something for you too!"

"Don't waste your pity." She shrugged me off. "There are many here that need it more than I."

"You're not bothered then?" I asked warily.

"Of course not." She snorted. "Tille has always been my father's favorite daughter. It's because she takes after her mother so much."

"Oh…" I said pathetically. "I guess that makes sense… You're mother stayed in the Blue Mountains then?" I assumed.

"My mother is dead." Adriana said bluntly. "She died in child birth."

"I'm… I'm sorry." I stammered.

"Don't be." Adriana sighed, turning away. "It wasn't your fault." I stared after the she-dwarf as she walked away.

"What were you talking about?" I turned in surprise to see Fili standing behind me.

"Not much." I shrugged, quickly scooting away from him and trying to hide my red face.

"Did you have a good nap?" He asked. I think I heard a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Y-yeah. It was very nice. Much needed." I stammered turning to walk away. Fili followed me.

"That's good. It's important to get your rest." He continued. I nodded and kept walking, weaving through the dwarves to the far side of the little clearing. "Wouldn't want you to fall asleep while we were travelling for hours on horse back now would we?"

"Starting to sound a _little_ bitter there Fili." I said, still walking away. He still followed. I was so intent on getting away from him, that I was not aware of where I was headed. I soon passed the line of trees on the border of the clearing.

"Why won't you turn this way?" Fili called from behind me.

"Don't really feel like it at the moment." I shrugged, but my words were cut short as Fili grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him.

"Why won't you look at me?" He asked, sounding hurt. Well, I was most certainly looking at him _now._ Not like I could do much else. He was right in front of me and my back had managed to find it's way against a tree. My face… no, my entire self from my shoulders up turned bright red. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. So, I ended up looking very similar to some type of deranged dying blowfish. The entire time, Fili just stared at me, his blue eyes searching for some kind of answer. At last I managed to speak.

"Hurting my arm." I said breathlessly. His eyes widened and he immediately let go of my elbow and stepped back, somewhat startled. I took a deep breath, realizing now that I had been holding it.

"Sorry." He mumbled, looking away.

"Me too." I smiled weakly. "I don't mean to be avoiding you! I'm just… I don't know. With all that happened last night and all these stupid emotions and being so tired… I'm just… feeling a little confused."

"Confused about what?" Fili asked, looking up at me again.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Everything?" Fili's face fell slightly. "I'm sure I'll be fine in a bit. I just need a little while to myself." But of course, I didn't get it. For, just then, I heard Thorin call out.

"Something's coming!" Fili and I looked at each other, eyes wide and hurried back to the others, each readying our weapons for what might be coming.

* * *

**What could it be? *gasp***

**Anyway, please review! I really wanna know what you thought of this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: I'm running jack I'm running

**Okay, I'm a bit unsure about this chapter. Please tell me what you thought of it!**

**Disclaimer: This isn't mine. That's why it's called a fanfiction ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was running again. My feet screaming in protest. But this time, I wasn't alone. I was being led by the hand by Fili as we rushed through open fields with the rest of the company. Everything had happened so fast! First Radagast appeared (who was the ultimate hippy by the way), then a warg scout attacked, then we found out the ponies had bolted, and now we were running for our lives. Fortunately, Radagast was creating a diversion, but he was hard pressed, causing him to often turn around and come back in our direction. My breath was coming in ragged breaths and I could no longer feel my feet. Everything was a blur and I just hoped that Fili was leading me in the right direction.

"Ori! No!" Tille cried from the front, pulling the young dwarf back behind a rock. I let out a little cry of surprise.

"Glenn? Are you okay?" Fili asked me with concern.

"Sorry." I apologized quickly. "The baby just kicked. I don't think it likes all this running." I rested my free had on top of my belly gently.

"I know." Fili nodded. "I'm sorry. We'll be safe soon I promise." He stroked my cheek briefly before turning and starting off again, pulling me along behind him. We continued to run and run and run… and then we didn't. Fili pulled me too him protectively as I heard the sound of heavy paws scraping over stone above us. I held my breath. _Please don't find us, please don't find us, please don't-_ But I stopped chanting in my head as the sound of an arrow releasing and hitting the warg, then another sound as it hit the orc. Both rider and mount tumbled down into the dwarves awaiting weapons. I closed my eyes tight shut and tried to block out the cries of pain. Wait… they were too loud! The sounds were reflecting off the stone. That meant- my fears were confirmed as a cry came from somewhere nearby. The orcs had found us.

"Move. Run!" Gandalf cried in alarm. And we started off again. My renewed fear pushed me forwards, and now Fili and I were running at the same speed instead of me being a dead weight.

"There they are!"

"This way! Quickly!"

"There's more coming!"

"Kili, Shoot them!" We stopped.

"We're surrounded!" Fili called out from next to me. I looked around frantically. There were orcs and wargs approaching from all sides.

"Where's Gandalf?" Kili asked desperately. The wizard was nowhere to be seen.

"He has abandoned us!" Gloin shouted. _No. He couldn't… He wouldn't._

"Hold your ground!" Thorin shouted to the company. Fili cried out in alarm. I looked over to see an arrow graze pass his shoulder, leaving a bloody wound in it's wake.

"Fili!" I shouted in horror.

"This way you fools!" I looked over to see Gandalf standing amongst some rocks. I quickly pulled Fili towards the outcropping where Gandalf stood. Dwarves quickly slid down into the earth. _There must be an opening!_ Gandalf counted out loud as Fili and I slid down into the hidden cave. Bofur and Nori caught us at the bottom and quickly moved us out of the way as more dwarves fell down the chute. Kili and Thorin came in last.

"Fili!" Kili said, rushing over to us.

"I'm fine." Fili shook his head. I frowned and moved to the other side to look at his wounded shoulder. I tried to move some of the cloth to get a better look at it.

"It'll get infected if you don't get it treated." I told him, pulling my hand back as he winced. "Sorry."

"We're not out of the woods yet." Balin warned us. That's right! Those orcs were still up there. Then the sound of a horn filled our ears. Adriana quickly climbed up the incline and looked out, then quickly slid back to the ground.

"What is it?" Thorin asked her.

"Elves." Adriana spat. At the same time, an orc fell down into the hole; an arrow sticking out of it's back. Thorin growled slightly.

"But that's good… isn't it?" The cold glares from all sides told me otherwise.

"I cannot see where the pathway leaves!" Dwalin called from the back. Everyone turned to look at him. "Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it of course!" Bofur nodded, starting forward quickly.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf muttered mostly to himself. The pathway was more of a crack in the earth. It was narrow and we had to walk single file. Fili came up behind me and Kili walked in front of me. And, between the two of them I managed to get through it. And after a couple painful scrapes and more protesting feet, we finally go through the passage. What I saw next took my breath away. In front of my eyes was a huge opening. Waterfalls cascaded downwards from tall cliffs around. Standing on the far side of a huge clear lake was a palace of white stone. Though it looked more like a city with its arches and stairs. It was beautiful.

"The Valley of Imraldis." Gandalf announced. "In the common tongue, it is known by another name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo spoke up from beside me. My face fell immediately. This was Rivendell. The place Gandalf had mentioned before. My destination.

"Here lies the last homely house east of the sea." Gandalf smiled. It was an amazing place, and I could not think of somewhere I would rather be my destination. But that meant my journey was over.

"This was your plan all along!" Thorin hissed, coming over to Gandalf. "To seek refuge with our enemy!"

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield!" Gandalf barked back. "The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself!"

"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." The dwarf hissed.

"Of course they will." The wizard nodded. "But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact. And respect. And no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." And so, we headed down a long narrow path towards the bridge across. Fili walked next to me, though we were both quiet. Everyone was. All the dwarves seemed to share Thorin's hatred for these elves. It made me nervous. How was I supposed to stay with these people if they were so awful?

"Ow!" I cried out as I stepped on an unusually sharp rock. Feeling returned to my feet. One specific feeling actually: Pain.

"Are you okay?" Fili asked in concern. I nodded quickly, but tears sprung to my eyes anyway. "Glenn what is it?"

"Nothing." I gasped, brushing away tears. "I'm fine."

"Your obviously not fine." Fili scolded.

"What's the hold up back there?" Thorin called from the front.

"Something's wrong with the lass!" Bofur answered.

"Can we continue on?" Thorin asked, clearly annoyed.

"Yes!" I croaked out, trying to start forward again. But Fili held me back. The dwarves behind us quickly filed past to catch up with the others.

"Glenn. Tell me what's the matter." Fili said, looking me straight in the eye. Or at least, trying to. I kept looking away.

"It's nothing, I just stubbed my toe." I lied quickly. While he did believe me, he also looked down at my feet. They were dirty and bloody and covered with bruises. Probably a little bit swollen too. Fili looked back up at me. He was angry. I didn't have to look at him to tell.

"What did you do to them?" He demanded.

"I've been running around without any shoes on for the past couple weeks." I snapped, trying to pull away from him. "What did you _think_ was going to happen?"

"Why didn't you tell someone?" Fili asked angrily.

"Now, now." Gandalf said, stepping in between us slightly. "Lord Elrond is a skilled healer. He'll take a look at both of your wounds once we enter. Just a little bit further." I nodded and used Gandalf's interruption to quickly escape, ignoring the pain in my feet as much as I could. The company passed over the long stone bridge to a circular platform in front of a tall set of stairs.

"Mithrandir!" A voice called out. I looked up to see a tall graceful elf appear at the top of the stairs before quickly descending. He had a silver circlet on his head and long flowing robes.

"Ah, Lindir." Gandalf smiled. The two began to speak in a beautiful elven language. The dwarves around me murmured suspiciously and I became aware of Fili's hand holding my own tightly. "I must speak with lord Elrond." Gandalf said at last.

"My Lord Elrond is not here." Lindir replied.

"Not here?" Gandalf repeated. "Where is he?" As if in answer to his question, the same horn we had heard before sounded and a stream of horses galloped into view. Thorin shouted something in dwarfish and all the dwarves formed a tight circle with Bilbo and myself in the middle. The horsemen rode in and began circling us, staring down at the company with faces full of curiosity. At last, they halted and one with a slightly bigger silver circlet dismounted.

"Gandalf!" He smiled.

"Lord Elrond." Gandalf bowed before Elrond embraced him in a friendly hug. They began talking in elvish again.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders." Elrond said at last. "Something, or someone, must have drawn them near." He looked at us, a sheathed orc blade in his hand.

"Ah, that may have been us." Gandalf laughed. Elrond now turned to us fully.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." Elrond greeted.

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin growled.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain." Elrond explained.

"Indeed?" Thorin raised an eyebrow. "He made no mention of you." Elrond showed no reaction to this comment however as spoke several words in elvish.

"What is he saying?" Gloin growled. "Does he offer us insult?" all the dwarves grumbled angrily at this insinuation.

"No master Gloin, he is offering you food." Gandalf smiled. The dwarves conferred with one enough quickly before Gloin turned back around.

"Ah well, in that case… lead on!"

* * *

**Ah Gloin so quick to judge and to forgive.**

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! I'm really not sure about it!**


	12. Chapter 12: Welcome to Rivendell

**Okay, I just want to take a real quick moment to thank "Marina Oakenshield" and "MaxRideandPercyJackson4ever" for there constant support! You guys have no idea how much it means to me!**

**Disclaimer: This isn't mine. Only my oc's are mine. AND I'M PROUD OF EVER ONE OF EM!**

***cough* anyway... Enjoy Rivendell!**

* * *

It felt _so_ good to finally get a bath. And brush my hair again. I had really missed brushing my hair. Thank goodness that the dwarves had gotten over their stubborn mistrust of these elves. A pair of young elven maidens had helped me undress and get into the washtub and now one of them tried to get the knots out of my unruly hair so she could wash it properly.

"You really don't have to, you know." I told her as my head jerked back and forth as she ran into another knot. "I can take care of it myself."

"No. I _will_ brush this hair!" The elf declared, determination burning in her eyes.

"There's no stopping her now." The other laughed. "She has this obsession with brushing hair. If she can't brush her own, then she'll brush someone else's."

"I had a friend like that once." I smiled, remembering.

"May I take a look at your feet?" the elf spoke again. "I've been given this salve by Lord Elrond. He said it should heal them quickly."

"Oh, sure." I shrugged, lifting one foot out of the warm water. Now that it wasn't covered in blood, I could tell more clearly how raw and swollen they really were. I wrinkled my nose a little at the sight of it. "Hey, what are you guys names?" I asked, trying to start conversation.

"I'm Sai." The girl with the salve smiled before grabbing my foot gently. Her hands were cold!

"Fai." The other grunted as she continued to wrestle with my light blond locks.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled. "Are you sisters then?"

"No." They said unanimously. Then the three of us burst into laughter.

"We get that a lot though." Sai laughed.

"I bet. I'm Glenn by the way." I started to offer my hand but it instead went to my scalp and I yelled in pain as Fai gave a hard tug with the brush.

"Sorry. It was a big one." The elf apologized.

"Yeah, just try not to pull all my hair out!" I pleaded, still holding my scalp.

"This may sting a bit." Sai warned as she began applying the salve. That was a bit of an understatement. Tears sprung to my eyes as she spread the ointment over my raw feet. "Sorry." She winced as I let out another small gasp of pain. "But you'll be thankful in the long run!" the elf promised.

"Done!" Fai pronounced loudly. I tried to look around but immediately got a bucket of cold water dumped on my head. I coughed loudly as water surged into my open mouth and into my nose.

"Don't drown her!" Sai scolded the other.

"I'm not!" Fai said defensively, getting another bucket ready. "I'm just trying to clean that hair up!" More cold water fell onto my head, though I was prepared for it this time. Then Fai began attacking my hair with some type of soap. Soap! It felt like forever since I had used it! Then Fai forced my head under the warm water for a second before letting me resurface. Why did I feel like Mulan right now? I was dunked once more before getting another bucket of cold water thrown over me.

"Alright. All finished." Sai smiled at me. The two of them helped my out of the tub and into a light blue silk dress with a yellow sash. It was so soft. They had to do some quick stitches and cuts here and there to make it fit right. I wasn't exactly the height or shape of an elf at the moment. Then they sat me down on a bench. Sai began wrapping my feet in bandages as Fai started messing with my hair again. After brushing it once again and waiting for Sai to be finished with the bandages, the two of them began to do miniature French braids from the locks furthest to the front. They braided to the back of my head before combining them into one braid that fell down the back. It was a little like Kili's hair except cleaner, straighter, and fancier. The two elves finished by giving me a pair of really soft slippers that matched my dress.

"These will help until your feet heal." Fai told me before standing back to admire her work. "I think you look quite spectacular if I do say so myself." She announced. Sai helped me over to a standing mirror. Fai was right. I hardly looked like myself any more! Maybe that's because all I had seen of myself for the past couple weeks was what I looked like in a river.

"Alright, let's go then. I'm afraid they may have already started dinner." Sai began to lead me out of the room.

"Wait… There's going to be food?" I grinned. This place was amazing. The two elves led me to a large balcony where two tables were set. They were, as I still say, the important table, and the unimportant table. At the higher one were Gandalf, Thorin, and Lord Elrond. At the other table was the rest of the company. My face lit up when I saw them. They were generally complaining and laughing about one thing or another.

"Try it." Dori prodded his younger brother. "Just a mouthful."

"I don't like green food." Ori shook his head.

"Neither do I." Tille agreed, turning her nose at the salad in front of her.

"Just shut up and eat it." Adriana groaned.

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin asked, lifting up a pile of leaves in case it might be hidden underneath.

"Have they got any chips?" Ori asked, looking around anxiously. The dwarves laughed at this. I noticed that Fili seemed to be in a better mood for he was chuckling at that comment. Then his eyes flitted up and he stopped laughing. But it wasn't anger I saw as he gazed at me. It was something else that I wasn't really sure about. At any rate, it made me blush slightly. Especially as he stood up slowly, unblinking. This caught the attention of the rest of the dwarves and the all turned to look at me. Now I was really blushing.

"Why, lassie, your…" Bofur began.

"Beautiful." Fili finished for him, still gawking at me. It was starting to get a little awkward now. I had to do something.

"I guess elves really do have magic." I laughed. The rest of the dwarves also laughed and I went to sit down, Fili motioned to a seat next to him, which Nori had discreetly vacated for the one next to it. I graciously accepted and sat down, Fili sitting down as well. I noticed the bandages under his coat. So he had gotten treatment for his wound. Good. The dwarves began to resume their own conversations. I eagerly tucked into the salad in front of me.

"I'm sorry for getting so angry earlier." Fili apologized quietly.

"It's fine." I managed through a mouthful of leaves. Fili looked at me a little before laughing. "Wot?"

"And they say food is a way to a _man's_ heart." He chuckled. I blushed in embarrassment and quickly swallowed the food; coughing a little as some vegetation got caught in my throat. I rinsed it down with the goblet of water in front of me. Which, I realized, was the only water on the table. The rest of the goblets were filled with what I could only assume was wine. I glanced over at Fili again to see him staring at me, smiling. I looked away again, trying to find something to look at. Then I noticed Fai sitting in front of a large harp, her fingers moving across the strings in a beautiful fashion. She seemed to be looking at something else though. I followed her gaze till they stopped on Kili. Who was smiling bashfully. He winked flirtatiously before looking away to see Dwalin's stern gaze upon him.

"Can't say I fancy elf maids myself." The younger dwarf shrugged. "All high cheekbones and creamy skin. Not enough facial hair for me." Dwalin gave him a look. "Though…" Kili said, glancing over his shoulder. "That one's not bad." The dwarves looked up at the elf who had just come in and Dwalin leaned over the table slightly.

"That's no elf maiden." Kili looked back over his shoulder again and paled completely. The dwarves burst out laughing. Even I chuckled, which was mean. But still.

"Very funny." Kili scowled before hiding behind his goblet. Fili, in the meantime, picked a flower out of his own salad stared at it a little while and slid it carefully behind my ear. My hand went up instinctively to pull it out, but Fili stopped me gently.

"Don't… it looks nice on you." He smiled. I blushed and let my hand drop back down.

"Um, Fili." I started. He looked at me expectantly. "It's an edible flower." I told him. "You're supposed to eat it."

"Oh." He turned away, clearly embarrassed. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you anyway though!" I smiled. Fili looked back at me and smiled too, before turning back to his own food. I looked up to see Sai watching me as she played a flute expertly. She winked at me before turning away, swaying along with the music. I blushed a little.

"Change the tune why don't you?" Nori looked back at Sai. "I feel like I'm at a funeral!"

"Did somebody die?" Oin asked in alarm.

"Just my ear buds." Tille rolled her eyes.

"Only one thing for it lads!" Bofur cried getting up and standing upon a stone pedestal. Sai and Fai stopped their music in confusion as Bofur cleared his throat.

_There's an inn, there's an inn, there's a merry old inn _

_Beneath an old grey hill, _

_And there they brew a beer so brown _

_That the Man in the Moon himself came down _

_One night to drink his fill. _

_The ostler has a tipsy cat _

_That plays a five-stringed fiddle. _

_And up and down he saws his bow _

_Now squeaking high, now purring low, _

_Now sawing in the middle. _

_So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle, _

_A jig that would wake the dead: _

_He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune, _

_While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon: _

_'__It's after three!' he said. _

And throughout the entire song dwarves were cheering and shouting and throwing around food. And although the elves were somewhere between horrified and very offended, I laughed along right with the rest of them. It was a cheery song after all. And Bofur sung it very well.

After dinner, the rest of the company and myself were led to a series of guest rooms. Most of them had to double up, but I somehow managed to get a room to myself. Which, I was very thankful for! I couldn't really imagine sharing a room with Tille and Adriana very well. At the end of the corridor of rooms was a large, open, circular room where the dwarves immediately went to get some 'real food' as they called it. Well, all of them except Thorin, Balin, Adriana, Bilbo, and Gandalf. Those five went off with Lord Elrond to take a look at that map.

I now sat alone in my guest room. Gandalf had told me before he left that Lord Elrond would see me early tomorrow. My stomach twisted and knotted with different emotions. Excitement, fear, sadness… Loneliness. I didn't _have_ to be lonely. There were a dozen dwarves carrying on loudly just down the hall. I could hear them even from here. But I didn't feel like it at the moment. Instead, I just wanted to think.

My journey was over. Well, not my journey, but my part in the dwarves journey was over. They would move on, and I would stay here. That's what we had discussed. That's what would happen. Probably for the best anyway, their journey was probably just going to get harder. But I'd still miss them. Especially…

A knocking came at my door. I looked up in surprise but did not answer.

"Glenn?" a familiar voice called out. "Are you asleep?"

"No." I answered, just loud enough to be heard through the wooden door.

"Can I come in?" Fili asked, the wood muffled his voice, but I still knew it was him.

"Yeah." I replied solemnly. Fili gently opened the door and slipped in, closing it behind him.

"Are you okay?" He asked seeing me sitting there tiredly. The flower he had put in my hair earlier now twirled absentmindedly in my hand. I didn't look at him when he asked the question, but his words sprung tears to my eyes as I realized I was _not_ okay. Not in the slightest. Water began to flow silently from my eyes as I stared at the corner of the room. Fili's eyes grew wide and he quickly slid down to sit next to me on the edge of the bed. "Hey, what's the matter?" He asked again his hand reached up to stroke my cheek. My shoulders started shaking as the tears came faster and harder. Fili was really worried now and he pulled me into a warm embrace. I was outright sobbing now. _Stupid. Stupid! Why are you crying? There's no reason to be crying!_

"Shhh." Fili whispered stroking my head as I buried my face into the fur on his coat. I held onto it tightly trying desperately to calm down. It wasn't working. "It's okay now." He told me. "You're safe. Just tell me what happened and I'll fix it, okay?" I shook my head quickly, still clutching to him pathetically. This wasn't something he could change. I just needed to get over it. To accept it and move on! We stayed like that a while until eventually, the tears stopped and I could breath again without it catching in my throat. When I was finally quiet, Fili loosed his grip on me and allowed me to sit back up properly. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked me. I still couldn't speak so I just nodded. I took a deep breath and started.

"You know…" I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. "What I said back in Hobbiton? About me traveling with you guys till a certain point?"

"Yes, I remember that." Fili nodded.

"Well… this is it." I said, motioning to the white stone around me. Rivendell. Fili's face dropped.

"But that means…" Fili started.

"Yeah… the company will be leaving with one less person." I frowned. At least I could speak now. I looked up at Fili, but he said nothing. And he wouldn't look at me. So I too looked away. And we sat in silence.

"Oi, Thorin's back with news about the map!" Bofur called, poking his head into the room. "Oh… Sorry, am I interrupting something?" He asked, slightly embarrassed.

"No." I said quickly, pulling myself away from Fili and standing up. "We were just talking." And I brushed past Bofur quickly before he could see how red my eyes were. I didn't look back.

Thorin was indeed back, with the others who had been with him, stood just inside the entrance to the round open room. The rest of the dwarves were already assembled, waiting eagerly. I quickly made my way towards the back where I wouldn't be very noticeable. Bofur and Fili entered in shortly after.

"Everyone's here now." Balin nodded to Thorin. The dwarf leader nodded back and turned to the present company.

"With the aid of Lord Elrond," Thorin began, clearly showing his dislike for having to ask an elf for help. "We have been able to determine that the map contains moon runes. Lord Elrond will be able to read them in a few days' time on the midsummers eve."

"We're here for two whole weeks then?" Dori asked in disgust.

"It is unfortunate to say that we are." Thorin nodded grimly. "But we must endure it if we are to gain entrance to the mountain."

"Very well then. If we must." Dwalin sighed.

"Since we are all already gathered," Thorin continued. "I will take this time to announce that Miss Shepherd will not be continuing with us on our journey." All heads turned to me and I quickly look away. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from crying again. "This is her destination and our business with her is concluded. That is all." And he left.

"You're not going with us then?" Tille asked me, somewhat hurt.

"I'm sorry." I managed to blurt out before quickly rushing down a flight of stairs and off into the winding paths of Rivendell. No one followed me.

* * *

**:(... :'(**

**I get way too emotional about the stories I write. Please tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13: Short and Sweet

**I'm keeping this chapter short and sweet.**

**Disclaimer: This isn't mine, just the words and y oc's are.**

* * *

I felt so lost. And it wasn't just because I was wandering around a maze of elven halls with no idea where I was or where I was going. I wandered until; at last, I just collapsed onto the ground in a heap. I had no idea what to do now. I felt that I could not return to the dwarves. But I would never be comfortable here. I became vaguely aware of another presence enter the room. But I ignored it until the person spoke. At first the words came in elvish, then they stopped and began again. I could understand them this time.

"Do you require help?" I looked up through blurred eyes to see a raven-haired elven maiden bending down, her hand outstretched to help me up. I took it and she helped me to my feet.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I just don't know about anything anymore."

"It is alright to feel lost." The female elf smiled. Just her smile lifted my spirits slightly. "As long as you find your way again." I nodded. "You are Glenn Shepherd." She continued. "I heard Mithrandir talking to my father about you."

"Your father?" I asked her.

"Lord Elrond." She clarified. "My name is Arwen. It is a pleasure to meet you." She bowed slightly. I managed a slightly clumsy bow back. "Now, what is it that troubles you?" she asked, motioning for me to walk with her.

"A lot." I sighed, walking in pace with the elf. "I have journeyed here with the dwarves. And now I must stay as they go on. But I know no one here. It is strange and foreign." I looked around. "And even if I did know this place. I still don't want to leave h… them." I corrected myself quickly. Arwen nodded in understanding.

"I know very much how you feel." She sympathized. "When my two older brothers left on a journey of their own, I felt left behind and unwanted. But I still had my father and my home. You don't even have this much." I felt tears returning to my eyes as she spoke. "But have hope." She continued. I looked up at her quickly. "I have a strong feeling that you will see your dwarven friends again after you have parted ways. For this is not the end of your own journey, just the beginning of a new page." I smiled up at her. Her words were more reassuring than I would have thought. "Besides," she smiled "If two people are meant to be together, all barriers are nothing but smoke and shadows. They may cover your eyes, but they can do nothing to stop you."

"Wait… two people?" I looked at her questioningly. "But I'm not…" My voice trailed off as I noticed Arwen's attention drawn to something else. I followed her gaze to see a young man who looked to be in thirteen or fourteen, lounging in a chair, a book open in his hand. He appeared unaware of us. I looked back at Arwen. She was still staring at him. It used all my willpower not to let out a low whistle. The man looked up calmly.

"Arwen." He bowed his head briefly.

"Lord Aragorn." Arwen bowed back.

"Just Aragorn." The man shook his head. Then they began conversing in fluid elven. Which I found somewhat surprising since Aragorn, given his unpointy ears, was clearly not an elf. They didn't seem to be stopping any time soon, so I quietly excused myself. I walked along an open hallway over looking a waterfall. I was much more peaceful after my talk with Arwen. She was very wise for her age. Of course, she was an elf, so who knew her actual age?

I breathed a deep breath of the cool night air. I decided it was time to head back to my room. I didn't have to talk with them, but at least I would stop running away from it.

"There you are!" I turned around quickly to see Fili jog down a flight of stairs. He seemed somewhat breathless.

"Fili!" I stated in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." He replied as if it should be obvious. I guess it kind of was.

"Why?" I asked. Another obvious answer.

"Because I was worried about you." He answered coming to stand next to me.

"I'm sorry." I looked down. I didn't want to worry him!

"Don't be!" He shook his head.

"Fili." I started. "Why are you holding onto my arm?" we both looked down at his hand, which, was indeed holding onto my arm.

"Because the last time you said 'I'm sorry' you ran away." He looked back at me. "I don't want to have to find you again. I don't want to loose you." I blushed slightly.

"No more running." I agreed. "I've done enough of that these past few days already." I smiled up at him, chuckling a bit.

Then my breath left me. My heart stopped beating. All I was aware of was Fili's soft lips against mine. My eyes went wide with shock. But they slowly closed as Fili pulled me closer to him. I was honestly surprised I didn't turn into a big pile of melted goo right then and there. Our mouths separated but Fili's face still lingered close. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek.

_What just happened?_

My brain was still trying to catch up with my heart, which had resumed beating and was now going a mile a minute. My first instinct was to run. To just turn around and hightail out of there before Fili could see just how red my face had become. But I had promised. No running.

"I don't want to leave you." Fili whispered. My eyes became watery again.

"Neither do I." I admitted quietly. And I once again felt his lips on mine.

* * *

**Awwwwwwwww**

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14: Consequences

**Please Don't hate me!**

**Disclaimer: This isn't mine. I'm just writing it.**

* * *

Thorin was not amused.

And neither was I.

And Fili sighed.

"This is _ridiculous_!" I stated, glaring at Thorin. His narrow gaze stared right back at me.

"Having second doubts?" He sneered. I glowered at him.

"I'm just saying this is crazy!" I threw my hands in the air. "So I kiss I guy one time and that means I have to marry him?"

"Dwarves only love once lass." Bofur commented from the sidelines. I glared at him to shut up.

"Bofur is right." Thorin continued. "We dwarves have a One. And if Fili loves you, that means that you are the only one he will ever love."

"That's sweet and romantic and everything," I nodded. "But _completely_ screwed up!" Fili looked away. I paused. My hands dropped to my sides and my head hung low. I was _such_ a jerk! I didn't even think about how this must make Fili feel. I opened my mouth, and then closed it again. Thorin continued to stare at me. Adriana, Kili, and Tille were also glaring. Which makes sense. I just seriously hurt one of their family members. "I'm sorry." I apologized quietly. "I… I'm just a little overwhelmed." My hands went to my head. "I mean… I'm just 19."

"I found that highly unlikely." Thorin snorted. I looked up at him.

"No, I really am nineteen!"

"Not that." The dwarf dismissed. "The fact that you are feeling overwhelmed." I glared at him again. "You obviously have experience with this type of thing." He said, nodding at my large stomach.

Okay. I felt bad for Fili. I really did. And I really didn't want to hurt him. But that comment was _completely_ out of line!

"Listen here you pig headed dwarf!" I yelled at Thorin. All the dwarves immediately began motioning for me to stop. "I don't even _pretend_ to know what goes on in that pea sized brain of yours! But before you start making such assumptions about me, I want to make something _very_ clear!" I strode up right to him and glared up at his unmoving face. "I am _not_ some type of dishonest, loose woman who sells herself out! I haven't even kissed anyone until last night!" I jabbed my finger into his chest. "So don't you _ever. EVER!_ Start making such assumptions about me!" I felt Fili grab my shoulders and quickly drag me back from the now furious Thorin. I could see the fires burning in his eyes. Once we were several paces back, Fili pushed me behind him and stood in front of me protectively.

"Please forgive her uncle." Fili pleaded. Even though I had hurt him so much, he was still protecting me. "She's been through a lot. And-"

"Enough Fili." Thorin growled walking toward us.

"Uncle, please. She stepped out of line but-"

"No I didn't!" I shouted angrily. "I spoke my mind! I'm entitled to do that! It's not like you guys are royalty or something!" Thorin narrowed his eyes. Fili looked back at me. "What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Thankfully, Tille didn't hate me enough to leave me hanging.

"Actually… we are." She piped up from the back. I closed my eyes for a second before collapsing to the ground.

"Glenn!" Fili shouted in alarm. I held up my hand to show him I was all right. I let out a small sigh.

"I'm gonna be beheaded or something aren't I?" I asked, still not looking up.

"No." Thorin replied after a long silence. My eyes opened wide and I stared up at the dwarven king. "I would not do that to Fili." The blonde haired dwarf looked away again. "But part of me feels that it would cause him less grief!" Thorin spat. I hung my head again. Once again, I fought back the urge to just run away. To escape and find Gandalf. Someone sane to talk to who wasn't a dwarf. Where was that wizard anyway? Or Bilbo for that matter. Anyone who I hadn't just insulted their entire way of life of.

"Uncle." Fili spoke up still looking away. "You cannot blame her if she doesn't care for me the same way I do for her."

"No, I-" But, Thorin cut me off.

"Very well." He nodded. "Apparently the two of you need to work some things out." With that, he turned and left. The rest of the dwarves followed except for Fili. Adriana had to drag Tille along behind her.

The silence was unbearable.

Both of us were too afraid or hurt to speak. After awhile, Fili let out a frustrated sigh and walked over to sit on the low wall on the outside of the round room. He leaned over and put his face in his hands. I couldn't look at him. I just sat on the floor, staring out past the pillars at Rivendell around us. The sun had begun to rise. Color slowly began to replace the hues of blue brought by the night. We sat in silence for hours; the wind gently blew around me. I placed a hand upon my belly. I could feel the tiny thing kicking softly. Even in the circumstances, a small smile crept onto my face. But it fell away quickly as I realized the emotions I was feeling.

Slowly, I got up and walked over to Fili. I sat down on the wall as well, a safe distance away.

"You're wrong." Fili looked up in surprise at the sound of my voice. Admittedly, not the best way to start a conversation with someone you just broke the heart of. "I am not your One." The title felt weird on my tongue. Unnatural.

"Why do you say that?" Fili asked, looking away from me again.

"Because I'm unworthy." I stated. "I am. I am such a _loathsome_, heartless creature." I was getting hysterical now. Tears bubbled from my eyes as I laughed at myself. "I have been so _so_ cruel. I doubted your feelings, I yelled at your uncle." I listed not even aware of my surroundings any more. "I already have a child! God! I don't even know where it came from!" I furiously rubbed tears away from my eyes. "I am the most _broken_ creature I have ever met! I don't know if I can even call myself human anymore!" I forced myself to look up at Fili. "And that. That is why I am so… So completely unworthy. You are a great man. You're amazing! You smart and kind and you're always looking out for those you care about! Even something as low and _disgusting_ as me!"

"STOP IT!" Fili shouted. My eyes widened as I felt myself pulled into his embrace. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" He repeated, shaking his head, which was buried in my hair. "Don't ever EVER talk about yourself that way!" He berated me.

"Fili…" I whispered.

"No!" He stopped me. "You are not like that! You are strong and caring! Your heart is pure! Never! Never could I think of you as a creature!" He hugged me even tighter. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever met! And I could _never_ love _anyone_ other than you!" Tears surged to my eyes again. I began sobbing uncontrollably as I clutched tightly to Fili, hiding my face in his shoulder. We clung to each other so tightly in that moment.

As if we never wanted to let go.

…

**I don't get it. What happened?**

Well, we realized that we both loved each other.

**How? It seems to me that you both just yelled at each other a lot.**

Yeah… I guess we kind of did. But through all that yelling, we both came to a kind of mutual understanding.

**I don't understand adults.**

**Me neither.**

That's okay. Neither do I.

**But you are one!**

True. Anyway, do you want me to continue or not?

**Yeah!**

**I guess.**

**Hurry up!**

Good. Now where was I? Oh, that's right.

We would have continued holding onto each other for a good while longer, if Gandalf had not come in just then. He cleared his throat and Fili and I sprang apart.

"Lord Elrond is waiting for you now." The wizard informed me before giving Fili a stern look. I also glanced at Fili, unsure of what to do.

"Go on." He smiled at me, brushing a lock of hair out of my face. "We'll talk later." I nodded and rose to follow Gandalf.

The wizard led me down a series of passageways until we came to a large room. Elrond stood in the middle of it and he turned around as we entered.

"Lady Shepherd." Elrond smiled at me.

"Lord Elrond." I bowed, suddenly self-conscious of the fact that I was wearing the same dress that I had been at dinner the night before.

"Gandalf has informed me of your situation." He said, crossing to a seat. "I was hoping you could enlighten me on some of the details. Please, take a seat." He motioned to the chair opposite him. I complied.

"I'm sorry, before we start, may I request one thing?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course." Elrond nodded.

"Could you please say the words 'Mr. Anderson'?" Elrond looked at me quizzically before clearing his throat slightly.

"Mr. Anderson." He said. A huge grin broke onto my face. Welcome to the Matrix.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Was there any particular reason you desired that particular phrase uttered?" Lord Elrond asked me.

"Not… really." I admitted. "Maybe to break the ice a little?" I don't think he understood, for he instead returned to the topic of my own situation.

"Now, Lady Shepherd…"

"Could you please just call me Glenn? Lady Shepherd sounds really weird." I asked, painfully aware of how off focus I was getting.

"Very well." Elrond nodded. "Lady Glenn, you say you have come from a far away land. I would like your assistance in determining just _how_ far."

"I don't really know." I shrugged. "I didn't come here in any natural way. I jumped into a river by my home and the next thing I knew, I was being pulled out of a river near Hobbiton."

"Yes. It would appear you did not arrive here by… _conventional_ means." Lord Elrond nodded. "Could you perhaps tell me a little more and where you come from?"

"Sure…" I shrugged. "But what exactly do you want to know? There's a lot to know." And so it began. Hours of him asking questions and me answering to the best of my ability. And over the course of the day, I came to a conclusion. Earth. My home was _nothing_ like it was here.

Elrond and Gandalf both seemed honestly intrigued about where I was from. Enough so that they kept me straight through lunch. My throat was sore from talking so much. I was ever so thankful when Lindir arrived and reminded Elrond that dinner would be served soon and there were some matters in which Lord Elrond's presence was requested.

"My sincerest apologies Lady Glenn." Elrond bowed slightly after rising from his chair. "It would appear time has slipped away from me. If you don't mind, I would like to continue tomorrow. Then we can focus on the strange occurrences that seemed to have plagued you." I too rose and bowed. Then Elrond and Gandalf left, both discussing excitedly in elvish.

And I was exhausted. I wearily made my way back to my room and changed into one of the dresses that Fai and Sai had left for me. This one was a light purple color with simple straps and a comfortable flow to it. Then I proceeded to drink almost the entire pitcher of water that had been left for me, until my throat didn't feel quite so raw. I undid the French braids in my hair and brushed it out again. Then I unwrapped the bandages on my feet to find only small white scars left. The slippers where much too soft without the bandages, so I left my room barefoot. I headed to the round common room to find it empty except for Ori and Tille. They pulled apart a little as I entered and Tille's cheeks looked a little flushed. I chose to ignore it.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, looking around at the empty room.

"They went training." Tille shrugged.

"I think they should be finished in the bath now." Ori pointed vaguely down a flight of stairs.

"Thanks." I smiled before abruptly and leaving down the stairs indicated. And I was lost again. I just wandered about slowly in the sunset. It was very beautiful, especially by the waterfall. The waterfall. That's probably where they got washed off. I headed in that general direction. Maybe I could meet them before they headed back to the rooms.

"Glenn!" I smiled and looked behind me to see a still wet Fili walking in my direction. It was weird seeing him in simple clothes instead of his usual heavy coat. His hair was slightly curled with water and clearly unbrushed.

"Heading back?" I asked.

"I was." He shrugged, coming to stand next to me. "Where have you been all day?" He asked.

"Getting questioned endlessly by Lord Elrond." I sighed. Fili's eyes flashed with alarm. "Oh, don't get like that. He was trying to help me figure out how to get home." I explained.

"Oh." Fili's face fell. "That is why you're here isn't it?" He knew the answer already.

"Yeah…" I looked up at the setting sun. "But I'm starting to think that it won't be possible."

"Don't say that." Fili shook his head. "If it's you, you can definitely do it…" _If you even want to anymore. _

"Thanks." I smiled sadly. "We'll be continuing tomorrow as well." I explained. "Lord Elrond thinks that the strange things that happened to me have something to do with it."

"Glenn." Fili started. "Just… just how far away is your home exactly?"

"Far." I stated. "So very far away."

"That's not an answer!" Fili argued.

"Well it's the only one I have!" I snapped back. Fili stared at me in shock. "Sorry… I-"

"No… it's alright." Fili nodded. "It can be frustrating… not knowing where to go. My uncle probably felt similar to you when he lost Erebor."

"Yeah…" I mumbled. We both stared at the sunset in silence for a while. Then, Fili started chuckling slightly. "What is it?" I asked.

"It was never meant to be, was it?" He smiled back at me. Though I could still see the tears trying to escape. But he held them back bravely.

"It doesn't seem like it, no." I shook my head sadly.

"Just my luck." He laughed looking away again.

"Fili…" I started reaching a hand up to his cheek, he stopped me by grabbing my hand and lowering it down again slowly. Though he didn't let go of it once it stopped.

"Please… please don't." He smiled back at me. His eyes were full of sadness. "It will make it all the more painful when I leave." I nodded in understanding, though tears still perched themselves on the corners of my eyes.

"I don't get it." I shook my head. "Why do I feel like this?" I looked up at Fili, though I knew he had no idea. "Why does my heart feel like it's tearing itself in half?" And the tears were back. I was going to get dehydrated if I kept this up. I wonder if anyone had died from crying so much that they shriveled up like a prune? "Why do I love you so much? Why does fate torture me like this? Why?" I rubbed tears away with my free hand. "Why…" Fili said nothing, but he squeezed my hand tightly. He leaned towards me and softly kissed my brow. And left.

* * *

**Please don't give up on me!**


	15. Chapter 15: The White Council

**I'm so sorry that this story has taken a turn for the worst! But please don't give up on me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's**

* * *

My little sessions with Lord Elrond continued for the next three days until the night of Midsummer's eve. During these sessions, we had determined that the weird occurrences (besides the world itself) had mostly ceased. Which was weird. It was also decided that my world was, in fact, another world entirely and the only way to return to it would be through magical means.

On the topic of the baby, Lord Elrond seemed to think I might have come to this world once before and just forgotten about it. During this time, I had gotten pregnant. I was highly offended at this accusation, but Gandalf agreed that it seemed a more logical explanation than the child just springing into existence like the gods in the Greek myths. That was my metaphor, not his. In the end, I agreed that maybe, _just maybe_, it might be possible. I didn't think so though. Still, Elrond sent out envoys to various locations to ask if anyone had, in fact, seen me before. I thought it was all a waste of time of course.

To sum it up, those three days of constant and unrelenting grilling had gotten us pretty much nowhere. I hadn't been able to sleep either. I don't know why, but I had not been able to sleep at all since coming here. I hadn't slept since before the trolls. And it was taking its toll on me.

The dwarves, when I could take a break from questioning, were all very nice to me. In almost a sympathetic sort of way. Except for Thorin. He now hated me. Tille and Ori had gotten very close in the past three days. I wasn't sure if everyone else knew too. But I had, on multiple occasions, stumbled upon them snogging in some little out of the way corner of Rivendell. I was getting a little sick of it to be honest. Especially because whenever I saw it, I was reminded of Fili. The two of us had been doing our best to avoid each other as much as possible. Which wasn't hard. I was usually cooped up in Elrond's study anyway.

"Glenn, can I ask you for some advice?" Tille asked me one day.

"I guess?" came my reply.

"If you like someone, and-" I didn't let her finish.

"Okay, I am _not_ the person you should be asking about that." She looked disappointed.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I know absolutely _nothing_ about stuff like that! Can't you ask your sister or something?"

"You have got to be joking." Tille stared back. "Me ask _Adriana_ advice about boys?"

"What's wrong with that?" I shrugged.

"Well, first off, she knows _absolutely nothing_ about it." Tille told me. "I'm not even sure she _likes_ boys. And even if she did, she'd scare them off with that cold personality of hers!" She had a point. "Second: If I tell her, she'll tell dad. And that is the _worst_ thing that could possibly happen."

"Why's that?" I inquired.

"Because Ori is just a _scribe_." Tille explained exasperatedly. "If Dad knew, he would kill me! And Ori too!" I got a nasty feeling in the pit of my stomach as I realized that Thorin probably would have disapproved of me too.

"So you're going to hide it from him forever?" I asked her. I think Lord Elrond was beginning to rub off on me. All I seemed to be doing was asking questions! "You'll have to tell him eventually."

"Yeah, I was thinking I'd tell him when he was in a good mood. Like maybe after we just reclaimed Erebor." Tille shrugged, playing with her hair a bit, which I noticed she had begun to wear down more often.

"Oh sure, that'll go over well." I rolled my eyes. "Hey dad! Great job killing that dragon and reclaiming the vast wealth of our people! By the way, that lowly scribe who's been documenting your journey that you probably haven't given the time of day and I are in love and we're getting married!" I stopped and looked down at Tille. To my surprise, her entire face was bright red and tears were streaming down her face as she glared at me.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" She cried. "It's not _my_ fault that your giving Fili up!" With that she turned and ran sobbing into the confused arms of Kili who had been passing by. He looked up at me and gave me a cold glare. Great. Was there _any_ in the line of Durin who didn't hate my very existence?

I still wasn't able to sleep. And Midsummer's Eve was passing. The dwarves would probably be leaving the next day. Thorin would not want to stay in the presence of elves any longer than he had to. A knocking at the door stirred me from my thoughts.

"Come in." I called. Arwen entered.

"My apologies for disturbing you." She smiled. "But my father wishes to see you now." I nodded and followed the elf maiden out the door and down the hall. All the dwarves where asleep, or at least in their rooms. The map reading must have finished earlier. Arwen and I walked through a maze of turns and stairs until I heard Gandalf talking ahead of us.

"I had no idea Lord Elrond had sent for you." The wizard seemed pleased. He appeared to be talking to the lady at the other end. She was dressed all in white with very long golden hair. Lady Galadriel. I'm not quiet sure how I knew her name, but the way she looked straight into my eyes and smiled knowingly… I had a feeling she was far more powerful than Elrond, or even Gandalf.

"He didn't." A voice sounded from the dark as Arwen and I stopped next to her father. "I did." I turned to see another figure in white. This man was old and bearded like Gandalf, but his hair was straight and white instead of an unruly gray like Gandalf's.

"Saruman." Gandalf bowed, all pleasure gone from his voice.

"You've been busy of late, my friend." The white wizard smiled.

"Father. I have brought her." Arwen said to her father.

"Thank you Arwen. You may leave." Arwen bowed and left quickly. I just stood there awkwardly. "Lady Glenn, the white council will wish to speak with you in due time." Elrond turned to me. "You will please excuse us as we attend to a more pressing matter first." I nodded quietly and sat down on the chair near the door that Elrond had indicated.

Sunlight began to peak over the mountains. The two wizards sat at the large round table as Galadriel paced around the room slowly. Elrond stood to the side quietly.

"Tell me Gandalf, did you think these plans and schemes of yours would go unnoticed?" Saruman asked the other wizard.

"Unnoticed? No, I'm simply doing what I feel to be right." Gandalf said defensively.

"The dragon has long been on your mind." Galadriel spoke slowly.

"This is true, my lady." Gandalf admitted hesitantly. "Smaug owes allegiance to no one. But if he should side with the enemy, a dragon could be used to terrible effect."

"What enemy?" Saruman asked. "Gandalf, the enemy is defeated. Sauron is vanquished. He can never regain his full strength."

"Gandalf, for four hundred years, we have lived in peace." Elrond pleaded. "A hard-won, watchful peace."

"Are we?" Gandalf asked. "Are we at peace? Trolls have come down from the mountains. They are raiding villages, destroying farms. Orcs have attacked us _on the road._"

"Hardly a prelude to war." Elrond stated. The elf had a point.

"Always you must meddle!" Saruman sighed. "Looking for trouble where none exists."

"Let him speak." Galadriel demanded.

"There is something at work beyond the evil of Smaug." Gandalf began. "Something far more powerful. We can remain blind, but it will not be ignoring us, that I can promise you. A sickness lies over the Greenwood. The woodsmen who live there now call it 'Mirkwood'. And they say…"

"Well?" Saruman pressed. "Don't stop now. Tell us what _the woodsmen_ say." This guy was a jerk.

"They speak of a Necromancer living in Dol Guldur. A sorcerer who can summon the dead." Gandalf said ominously. My fingers tightened around the edge of my seat slightly.

"That's absurd." The other wizard scoffed. "No such power exists in the world." Galadriel's eyes flitted over to me for a moment. "This… necromancer is nothing more than a mortal man. A conjurer, dabbling in black magic." Why was she staring at me?

"And so I thought too." Gandalf agreed. "But, Radagast has seen-"

"Radagast?" Saruman raised an eyebrow. "Do not speak to me of Radagast the Brown. He is a foolish fellow."

"Well, he's odd, I grant you." The gray wizard nodded. "He lives a solitary life."

"It's not that." Saruman dismissed. "It's his excessive consumption of mushrooms." Galadriel's gaze turned to Gandalf and she stared at him intensely. "They've addled his brain and yellowed his teeth. I warned him, it is unbefitting of the Istari to be wandering in the woods at will eating every fungi he comes across." Gandalf began to draw something from his lap. "It's a good thing, Gandalf, that I know you to be a good listener, or I'd think I was talking to myself!"

"What is that?" Elrond started forward to unwrap the package.

"A relic of Mordor." Galadriel pronounced. Elrond hesitated a moment. Whatever this was, it was enough to make even Lord Elrond nervous. But in the end, he uncovered it anyway. It was a sword. A long very scary looking sword.

"A Morgul blade." Elrond whispered.

"Made for the witch-king of Angmar, and… buried with him." Galadriel looked back at Gandalf. "When Angmar fell, men of the North took his body and all that he possessed and sealed it within the High-Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock the buried him, in a tomb so dark, it would never come to light." I had a feeling I was not the only one seriously creeped out by this. Though the others did not show it.

"This is not possible. A powerful spell lies upon those tombs. They _cannot_ be opened." _From the outside._ I thought to myself. Galadriel looked at me again. _Why is she looking at me?_

"What proof do we have this weapon came from Angmar's grave?" Saruman asked stubbornly.

"I have none." Gandalf admitted.

"Because there is none! Let us examine what we know. A single Orc pack has dared to cross the Bruinen. A dagger from a bygone age has been found. And a human sorcerer, who calls himself 'The Necromancer' has taken up residence in a ruined fortress/ It is not so very much after all." Galadriel and Gandalf looked at each other. "The question of this dwarfish company, however, troubles me deeply. I'm not convinced, Gandalf. I do not feel I can condone such a quest." Galadriel smiled at Gandalf like they had just shared a joke that the teacher didn't know about. Gandalf looked back at her a little guiltily. "If they'd come to me, I might have spared them this disappointment. I do not pretend to understand you reasons for raising their hopes." I heard someone approaching. "But this quest cannot continue! I am afraid there is nothing else for it." Saruman finished. Just then, Lindir came into the room, looking rather breathless.

"My Lord Elrond; the dwarves…" my breath stopped for a moment. "They've gone." _No!_ My eyes widened. They left? Just like that? I didn't even get to say goodbye! Still, if they had waited any longer, they wouldn't have been able to leave at all. I kept my face impassive however. Lord Elrond quickly turned and followed Lindir out. Gandalf sat back in his seat and looked at Saruman.

"You may try to stop them if you wish, but they are no doubt long gone now." Saruman glared at the other wizard.

"Since there is nothing more to be done with the dwarves," Galadriel began, turning to me. "I believe we have another matter to address."

"Please, have a seat." Gandalf said, getting up. I hesitantly took the wizard's open seat as Gandalf began to report to Saruman and Galadriel on the findings Lord Elrond had uncovered. When he was finished, all three pairs of eyes turned to me.

"Elrond theory about the father may be correct." Saruman nodded. "However, I feel it is no concern of ours." I let out a slight sigh of relief. I was tired of telling people it was wrong. "The presence of this being from another world, however, strikes me as unceasingly odd."

"Agreed." Gandalf nodded. "And, a way to send her back is even more pressing."

"Send her back?" Saruman looked at Gandalf in surprise. "She is a well of untold knowledge! We must seize this opportunity to learn all that we can!" I flinched a little. I didn't like the way the white wizard viewed me.

"She does not belong here." Gandalf tried to reason with the other. "Our most important task is to restore natural order."

"Order will restore itself." Galadriel interrupted, still staring at me with her piercing gaze. "Your destiny has brought you here. You have a task in this world. And once that is done, I believe you will be sent back to your own world and time." The two wizards nodded in hesitant agreement.

"But what is it? What task must I do?" I asked, feeling very lost and scared.

"That is not something that I can tell." Galadriel turned away.

"Only you will know what that is." Gandalf smiled at me. "When the time comes."

"Until that happens," Saruman looked back at the other two. "I suggest we keep her here. Let Elrond continue his sessions to find out as much as he can about this other world before this chance slips by us!"

"I am NOT a textbook!" I shouted suddenly, fed up with Saruman's talk. I blushed, as everyone looked at me in mild shock. "Sorry." I mumbled. "That was out of line."

"It's quite alright." Gandalf reassured me. "But I must agree with Saruman on one point." I looked up at him nervously. "Staying in Rivendell would be wise. You are in no condition to be wandering around. The child should be coming in only two or three months if I am not mistaken. It would be best to rest yourself." I nodded sadly. He had a valid point.

"And if she has nothing else to do, Elrond should continue the sessions." Saruman pressed.

"Perhaps." Gandalf agreed. Galadriel looked at me out of the corner of her eye and I heard her voice in my mind.

_Have faith little one. Your journey has just begun._

* * *

**See? It's hopeful at least!**


	16. Chapter 16: Left Behind

**Kind of sad this time. Sorry :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hobbit, no.**

* * *

I walked tiredly back to my room. Sai had informed me in passing that I would be moved to a more permanent room soon, but for now I would have to put up with the small guest room. The guest room was hardly small. And I was somewhat thankful, because I had left my small money pouch and dagger in that room, and I didn't think fondly of any old elf moving them around.

At last, the door to my current room came into view. I entered tiredly, so painfully aware of the silence that hung in the air. I picked up my dagger and pouch that I had left on the night stand and held them close to me. Then, something on the bed caught my eye. I walked over. It seemed to be a long braided leather strip about six inches wide. It was folded neatly with a clasp on the top. The clasp was a smooth piece of wood carved into the shape of a leaf. I lifted up the thing to get a better look at it, causing a folded piece of paper to tumble out. I stooped to pick it up and unfolded the paper, sitting down on the edge of the bed as I did so. At first, I could not read in at all. It was probably in some other language. I let out a sigh of frustration. But as I continued to stare at the words, they seemed to make more and more sense. Until, at last I read the first words. _To my dear Glenn,_ So it really was for me. I mean, duh, it was in my room.

_I am writing this because, due to circumstances, I was not able to say goodbye. I pray to Mahal that you can read Khuzdul. _

_With this note you will have probably found the gift. It is a bandolier. You had said before that you wanted one and so I thought you might like it. I even made sure to include a spot for your dagger and your pouch. I know how much you like money._

"I don't you idiot!" I whispered to myself through tears. The paper in my hand trembled slightly, making it harder to read.

_Though of course, you claim you don't. I must admit, however, that the clasp was made by Kili. I was never very good at carving._

_I wanted to give it to you in person, but it just never worked out._

I was audibly crying now. And the sounds of my crying drew the ever curious Sai and Fai to peak into the room.

_I will miss you. I will miss you so much Glenn. Words cannot begin to describe what I feel right now. You have no idea how much I want to ignore my uncle's words and run to you now. To take you away from here and these elves, from this journey and this accursed mountain! _

_But I have my destiny and you have yours. I pray that you find a way to return home. I am sure your family and friends are waiting for you. _

_You are lucky! You are not a dwarf and you can again find love. You will, I am sure of it. Any man would be lucky to have you._

I could barely see the words anymore through my tears.

"Miss Glenn?" Fai asked hesitantly.

_Just remember one thing. Just one thing, for me. Please._

_Know that I love you. I love you, and I always will. And had things turned out differently, we would have come to live in a new, reclaimed Erebor! And would have gotten married and had dozens of little dwarflings together!_

_But some things can never be._

_I will always miss you._

_Forever yours,_

_Fili._

My eyes lingered on the last words for a moment before threw the paper away from me and collapsed on the bed, heaving great, huge, pathetic sobs.

"Lady Glenn!" Sai cried out in alarm. The two elves rushed in and began trying to soothe and comfort me. But the words were lost in my tears. And I was numb to their touch. Nothing mattered anymore.

Soon, autumn came. The leaves turned golden and began to fall. Dry brittle leaves would drift across the halls of the ever-peaceful Rivendell. The elven lands were almost always quiet. The inhabitants did everything with the utmost silence. As did I. My presence would have been completely forgotten if it had not been for Elrond, Sai, and Fai.

Gandalf had left many, many moons ago. I had lost count of the days. Nothing mattered anymore. I was a hollow shell going through the motions of living. I spent my days wandering the halls aimlessly or just sitting in my room rereading Fili's letter. Though I had memorized it long ago.

I continued the sessions with Lord Elrond. He would ask, I would answer. We would do so for an hour each morning. But the elf lord would always have new questions for me the next day. And I would answer them. My voice and face void of any emotion. Sai and Fai tried desperately to cheer me up the first couple of days. But after yielding no results, they ceased their fruitless attempts.

And so the days and nights passed. Empty. The only thing I had done in that time was slowly acquired a small store of supplies. Just in case he…

I don't know why I did it. But I did. Other than that, it was just questions.

"And what was the exact function of these rubber ducks?" Elrond asked during one session.

"They are toys often used while bathing." I answered in monotone. "Some have features such as squeaking or shooting water out of their mouths."

"Fascinating." Elrond muttered to himself.

"My lord." Lindir spoke from the doorway. "There is something I must report."

"Very well." Lord Elrond nodded, standing. "Thank you Glenn, that will be all today." I nodded and left, passing Lindir on the way out the door. I turned the corner and stopped. I don't know what caused me to stop. Perhaps I saw something out of the corner of my eye that distracted me. Perhaps it was fate.

Whatever it was, I heard the elves talking. In my time I had begun to pick up some vague elvish.

"What is it you wish to report Lindir?"

"My Lord." Lindir said in his native tongue. "The scouts have spotted more orc activity along our borders."

"What are they doing?" Elrond asked.

"Heading past us towards the Misty Mountains." Lindir reported.

"We will leave them be then. Keep a sharp eye on them at all times."

"There is more my lord!" Lindir interjected. "The orc pack is being led by the pale orc. Azog the Defiler."

"The pale orc? Are you sure?"

"He rode upon a white warg." Lindir confirmed.

"He must be after Oakenshield." Lord Elrond figured. My eyes grew wide. No! I thought we had heard the last of that no good monster! I dashed quickly to my room, as quickly as I could anyway. My belly had swelled considerably in the recent days. Someone had to warn the dwarves. And I was the only one to do it.

I quickly changed from my elven gown to a practical travelling outfit with trousers that I had acquired in my time. I tied the slim, yet sturdy elven boats to my feet and slid the bandolier over my head. I checked to make sure the dagger and pouch were both in place along with a length of elven rope. Finally I clasped a dark gray cloak around my shoulders and through my hood up over my now waist length pale blonde hair which was tied back in a simple braid.

As quietly as I could, I made my way down a series of winding stairs to the stables. There was an elf there who looked at me with surprise.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked suspiciously.

"Move." I glared at him. His face paled as he saw the fires in my eyes. I brushed past him quickly and managed to mount the smallest horse they had. I kicked my heels hard into the creature's sides and the horse galloped forward quickly. I jerked the reigns to one side to keep us both from tumbling off a cliff and we rode forward. The hooves clattered over stone loudly as we made our way out of Rivendell and onto the road. I only prayed that I would be heading the right way.

* * *

**Okay, I was really nervous about this chapter, so please tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17: On the Mountian

**And, to the company!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine :)**

* * *

Rain poured down in buckets upon the company. Adriana looked forward to see the silhouette of her father for a brief second as lighting struck through the sky. Then his form was lost again to the water crashing down.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin called out from the front. Adriana's eyes widened as the hobbit teetered over the edge dangerously.

"Careful!" the she-dwarf shouted as she a Bofur pulled Bilbo back against the cliff face again.

"Watch out!" Dwalin cried out. Adriana looked up in horror to see a huge boulder flying towards them. She threw herself against the cliff face as the boulder collided above them and bounced off slightly.

"This is no thunderstorm!" Balin called over the noise. "It's a thunder battle! Look!" The dwarves looked to see a huge rock figure grab the top off of the mountain and hurl it at another stone man.

"Bless my soul! The legends are true!" Bofur cried out excitedly. "Giants! Stone giants!"

"Take cover!" Thorin shouted. "You'll fall!" Adriana looked around in alarm as the earth beneath her began shaking.

"What's happening?" Kili asked in horror. Fili turned to look back at Kili who was moving further and further from him.

"Kili! Grab my hand! Ki-" Fili called to his brother. But he was too far away. The dwarves shouted loudly as their path stood slowly. They had been walking over a stone giant. Half of the company on one knee, half on the other. Adriana yanked on Fili's arm, snapping him out of his daze. The two quickly turned and followed Dwalin as their half rushed onto a nonliving stone path. They looked back at the rest of the company to see them falling quickly towards the cliff face ahead of them. The giant's knee collided into the side before it rose again to continue the attack.

"No! No! Tille! Kili!" Thorin rushed forward. Adriana followed quickly to see the other dwarves unsquished lying haphazardly on a wider ledge.

"We're alright! We're alive!" Balin called to us. Thorin rushed forward and embraced his youngest daughter in a firm hug.

"I thought I had lost you." He whispered. Tille hugged her father back warmly.

"I'm safe papa. I'm safe."

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked in alarm. "Where's the hobbit?" The dwarves looked around in alarm.

"There!" Ori shouted. The young dwarf dove forward, grabbing Bilbo just as his hand slipped.

"Ori be careful!" Tille shouted in horror. Bofur also dived to the ground, an arm outstretched to the dangling hobbit.

"Grab my hand!" Bofur told Bilbo, but his arm was to short and he could not reach Bofur's hand. Before she could think about what she was doing, Adriana swung down onto a small cliff ledge next to the hobbit. With one hand, she held onto the edge, with the other, she lifted Bilbo higher by the scruff of his coat until Bofur could reach him. The dwarf grabbed the hobbit securely and began pulling him up just as Adriana's hand slipped and she began falling downward. Now it was Thorin who dove to the ground to catch her outstretched arm. Adriana looked up, her eyes wide with terror. Thorin's face contorted with pain as he exerted all his effort into his arm. Slowly, both Adriana and Bilbo were pulled up back onto the safety of the cliff ledge.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." Bofur panted.

"He's been lost ever since he left home!" Thorin spat, withdrawing from Adriana. "He should never have come. He has no place amongst us!" Bilbo's face fell as Thorin turned away. "Come Dwalin!" Quickly the tired company found a dry cave nearby.

"It looks safe enough." Dwalin commented.

"Search to the back." Thorin ordered. "Caves in the mountain are seldom unoccupied." Dwalin did as instructed before calling back.

"There's nothing here!" The rest of the dwarves filed in eagerly. All where tired and cold.

"Right then!" Gloin said, dropping a pile of wood to the ground. "Let's get a fire started."

"No! No fires. Not in this place." Thorin said immediately. "Get some sleep. We start at first light."

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us." Balin whispered to Thorin. "That was the plan."

"Plans change." Thorin replied quickly.

"Don't be foolish." Adriana scolded her father. "Plans are there for a reason."

"Hold your tongue." Her father hissed back. "I am the leader of this company. Remember your place." Then he spoke louder. "Bofur, take first watch." Adriana glared at her father's retreating back. Before turning away to go find a corner to tuck into.

Tille lay on the ground restlessly. Ever since they left Rivendell, all the company seemed in very poor spirits. Fili especially. The blonde haired dwarf had barely spoken a word for moons. And he never smiled anymore.

And his gloomy attitude was affecting all the others. They did not laugh and joke as freely as they once did. It was almost suffocating. Fortunately Ori still remained himself. Ori… that was the one thought that had crossed through Tille's mind right before she got smashed. Or thought she was going to get smashed. She would probably be able to sleep if she was beside Ori. Quietly, Tille began to rise from her bedroll.

"Where do you think you're going?" she froze.

"Back to Rivendell." Bilbo's voice replied. Tille let out a silent sigh of relief and look over towards the entrance. Bilbo was indeed packed and heading out.

"No, no, you can't go back now!" Bofur protested. He had been on watch, hadn't he? "You're part of the company! You're one of us!

"I'm not though am I?" Bilbo sighed. "Thorin said I should never have come, and her was right! I'm not a Took. I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door."

"You're homesick. I understand." Bofur smiled sympathetically.

"No, you don't, you don't understand. None of you do! You're dwarves! You're used to-to this! To living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere!" There was a silence as the last words hung in the air. "I'm sorry… I didn't…" Bilbo's voice trailed off.

"No, you're right." Bofur frowned looking around. "We don't belong anywhere." He looked around at the dwarves before looking back at Bilbo, smiling. "I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do." Bofur patted Bilbo on the shoulder before the hobbit turned to leave. "What's that?" Bilbo turned back around in confusion. Then he looked down at the sword at his hip. It was glowing blue. Then, both looked around in alarm as a heavy clanking sounded from deep in the mountain. The sand on the floor began to slide away through cracks.

"Wake up." Thorin order the dwarves, sitting up quickly. "Wake up!" The dwarves sprung awake but it was too late. The floor beneath them dropped away, and they fell.

* * *

**Okay, so this is my friend named cliffy. You've seen him before, but he wanted to be introduced properly this time. So cliffy? Say Hi.**

_**"Hiiiiiiiiiiii!"**_

**Okay, no that's over with. Please review and tell me what you though to the chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18: In the Mountain

**Down Down Down to Goblin Town *evil grin***

**Disclaimer: I don't own this**

* * *

Fili ached everywhere. His face was pressed down against rough wood as the forms of the other dwarves writhed on top of him, trying to get up. The weighted lifted off of Fili and Dwalin pulled him up to stand. Fili gave a nod of thanks to the older dwarf before looking around. The company had fallen into a large, torch lit cavern. Bones and other remains littered the rickety wooden walkways. It was a good thing Glenn wasn't here. That fall would have been horrible, and this place didn't look too pleasant either. As if to confirm his suspicions, a loud screech echoed through the cavern. All the dwarves turned in alarm to see a swarm of disgusting, malformed, creatures shambling towards them.

"Goblins!" Balin shouted. "Stick together!" And the creatures were on them. It was chaos.

The dwarves were shoved and pulled along through the series of wooden planks. Until, at last, they were shoved in front of the largest, grossest, fattest goblin they had ever seen. The Great Goblin.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into _my_ kingdom?" His voice boomed through out the cavern. "Spies? Thieves? _Assassins_?"

"Dwarves your malevolence." One of the goblins reported.

"Dwarves?" the Great Goblin repeated.

"Found them on the front porch."

"Well don't just stand there! Search them! Every crack! Every crevice!" The goblins began thoroughly searching the company. In the commotion, Kili managed to make his way over to his uncle.

"Where's Tille?" Thorin looked over at his nephew in surprise before scanning the crowd around him quickly. His youngest daughter was nowhere in sight. _If those goblin's did anything to her I'll…_ He did not finish his thought as the Great Goblin began again. "What are you doing in these parts? Speak!" No one did. "Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk!" The crowd of goblins roared in approval. "Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone-breaker! Start with the youngest."

"Wait!" Thorin called out quickly. The cheers stopped and the Goblin King's eyes grew wide with greed.

Tille rubbed the back of her neck painfully. It was quiet where she was. Someone must have knocked her out during the fray and she had been left behind.

"Bilbo?" She said in surprise. The little hobbit looked back at her.

"Tille? I thought you got captured with the others!" Bilbo said, equally surprised.

"I thought the same of you!"

"I was able to slip away." Bilbo told her.

"We better go after them then." Tille looked down the now empty path. Bilbo nodded in agreement and then both of them started forward cautiously. Bilbo had drawn out his elven sword and Tille held her quarterstaff in front of her defensively. In the distance, they could hear the sound of cheering goblins. Tille felt sick. She didn't even want to know what they were cheering about. Then she jumped in alarm as a young goblin dropped down in front of her and Bilbo. The hobbit to backed up in surprise. The goblin smiled cruelly and charged at them with a tiny gnarled dagger. Tille expertly swatted the goblin's arm away with one end of her staff before bringing the other down on its head. The goblin slumped to the ground.

"Tille!" the she-dwarf started to turn to Bilbo to ask what was the matter. But before she could, she felt a sharp pain in her lower back. Tille looked behind her to see a goblin standing right behind her triumphantly, it own dagger embedded deep in her back. Blood bubbled up through her throat and she coughed slightly, sending red stuff spewing out. Her eyesight grew hazy as the goblin pulled out his dagger with a little twist, sending new bolts of pain up her back. She collapsed to her knees, struggling to focus, to get up and help. She had to hurry; Bilbo was being hard pressed by the remaining goblin. The swings were too wild. They were going to…

They fell. Both Hobbit and Goblin tumbled off the side into the bottomless chasm below.

"Bilbo." She managed to whisper. Her breath coming in ragged gasps. She saw the light around her dimming. "Ori…" Everything went black.

_BOne's will be SHattered!_

_nECK's will BE wrunG!_

_You'll be BeATen and BatTERed!_

_From raCKs you'LL be huNG!_

_yOU will Lie doWn HeAr and NEvER be FouND!_

_DowN in the DEEp of GOBLIN TOWN!_

"I have a feeling this is part of the torture." Bofur commented offhandedly to Adriana, both of which had their ears covered. She nodded grimly. The goblins were randomly dancing hollering and shoving the dwarves around as they waited for the torture devices to arrive. One goblin began examining the weapons, which had been piled in front of the Great Goblin. The lesser goblin curiously picked up Thorin's sword and started to pull it out of its sheath before it screeched loudly and dropped it to the ground. The Great Goblin stopped singing immediately and began to cower on his throne, pointing at the sword as if he had seen a ghost.

"I know that sword!" He pointed. "It is the Goblin-cleaver! The biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks!" The goblins turned to the dwarves and began whipping them angrily. "Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! KILL THEM ALL!" The Great Goblin hollered. "CUT OFF HIS HEAD!" At this, the rest of the goblins began tackling the dwarves pinning them to the ground. Several goblins held down Thorin and began lowering a dagger toward his throat.

"Father!" Adriana shouted before getting tackled herself. The goblin pulled back his dagger, ready to strike. Then he wasn't.

A massive explosion of white light burst through the platform, knocking over all of the goblins. The dwarves, however, had already been forced to the ground. But the shock of the force stunned them momentarily. Thorin looked towards the source in confusion. The smoke cleared to reveal Gandalf, Staff in one hand, sword in the other. A small, limp form hung over his shoulder. Thorin's eyes widened.

"Take up arms. Fight." Gandalf instructed in his powerful voice. "Fight!" And the chaos commenced once again. But this time, the dwarves could get their bearings. The company grabbed their weapons and hurried quickly and began fighting the goblin's between them and escape.

"He wields the foe hammer!" The Great Goblin cried, pointing towards Gandalf now. "The beater! Bright as daylight!" Thorin charged towards the Great Goblin, his eye's burning with hatred. He swung his sword up at the same time the Great Goblin swung his own weapon down. The two weapons rebounded and the large monstrosity toppled backwards, off the platform.

"Follow me! Quickly!" Gandalf called to the dwarves before charging down the passageway. The dwarves followed quickly, killing any goblins they could in passing. At so it went. The battle went by in a blur. Goblins coming. Killing them. More Goblins taking their place. But all was going well until the platform in front of them exploded and the Great Goblin appeared in front of them again, laughing gleefully.

"You thought you could escape me?" He bellowed. Gandalf handled the form on his shoulder off to Dwalin next to him and prepared to face the Goblin King. "What are you going to do now wizard?" He laughed. Gandalf, in response poked his staff into the goblin's eye then brought his sword across, leaving a large opening in his large stomach. The Great Goblin registered this for a moment before looking down and Gandalf and nodding. "That'll do it." Gandalf swung his sword one more time, nearly beheading the Goblin King, who fell down dead.

The company started to cheer, then stopped as the platform beneath them began to give way. Then, all at once, it gave way. The dwarves yelled in fear as the platform skidded down the cave face. Wood splintered and burned around them before it, at last, crashed to the bottom. They groaned in the wreckage.

"Well," Bofur said, sitting up. "That could have been worse." As in answer, the corpse of the Great Goblin dropped down on top of them.

"You have _got_ to be joking!" Dwalin complained through gritted teeth. The company began extracting themselves from the rubble. Thorin looked over at Gandalf to see the wizard pulling the limp form from the wreckage. His fears were correct. It was Tille. He pulled himself out quickly and rushed to her.

"Is she…" His voice trailed off, as he looked at his motionless daughter.

"She's alive Thorin. Don't worry. Merely unconscious." Gandalf informed him calmly.

"Merely unconscious?" Thorin asked angrily. "She's covered in blood!"

"Gandalf!" Kili's voice called out. Everyone looked up to see thousands of goblins rushing down at them.

"There's too many! We can't fight all of them!" Dwalin shouted.

"Only one thing will save us." Gandalf agreed. "Daylight. Come on! On your feet!" Every one pulled themselves out of the wreckage and began following Gandalf down a tunnel. Thorin carried Tille protectively in his arms. They rushed out quickly and soon found themselves in the waning hours of daylight once more. The dwarves ran through the tall fir trees before coming to rest in an opening. Thorin stopped and set Tille down. Oin am over immediately and began looking for a wound to treat.

"She got stabbed in the back." Gandalf informed them before returning to his counting. Thorin gently rolled his daughter onto her side so Oin could take a look at the wound. Ori rushed over too. Worry etched all across his face.

"We she be alright?" Ori asked in his incredibly sweet voice.

"Aye lad." Oin nodded. "Just let me bandage this up real quick." Oin lifted up her tunic slightly and began wrapping bandages around her middle.

"Tille?" Thorin called to her softly. Adriana stood back from a distance, confused. Her sister… was hurt? That invincible little idiot? Kili rushed over to Tille as well. Fili however walked over to Adriana.

"Go to her." He instructed. Adriana nodded.

"It is not my place." She told him.

"You're her sister." Fili looked at her. "Go." Awkwardly, Adriana approached and stood behind Kili. She peered down at her sister. Slowly, Tille shifted a little and groaned.

"Tille!" Thorin smiled happily. Tille looked up at the ring of faces hovering over her.

"Ugh. Kili. Have I been in Dori's wine cellar again?" She asked weakly. The dwarves all chuckled softly. Oin finished the bandages and helped the girl to sit up. Thorin hugged her firmly.

"I thought I had lost you." He whispered. Tille laughed.

"It'll take more than a goblin blade to get rid of me papa." She grinned. "You should know that."

"That's fourteen… Bombur... and that's fifteen… Where's Bilbo?" Gandalf looked around with increasing alarm. "Where is our hobbit?"

"Curse the Halfling! Now he's lost!" Dwalin shouted angrily.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin accused.

"Don't blame me!" Dori said defensively.

"Well where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us." Nori mentioned.

"Yeah…" Tille agreed, trying to remember what happened. "He was with me after you were all captured."

"What happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf turned now to Tille. Thorin stood up angrily.

"I'll tell you what happened." He barked standing a little in between Gandalf and his daughter. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out his door! We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone."

"That's not fair!" Tille cried from behind him. "That's not even what happened! I remember now! We had been attacked by goblins on our way to find you." She said. "Bilbo had tried to protect me after I had been stabbed. But then he…"

"Yes?" Gandalf asked anxiously.

"He fell." Tille answered, a pained expression on her face. "He and the goblin both tumbled off the cliff. Why couldn't I have been quicker? It I had kept my wits about me, I might have saved him!"

"This isn't you fault!" Thorin shook his head.

"Yes it is!" Tille shouted back. "I could have protected him! It was my job! And now… He'd probably dead." Silence filled the forest. None of the dwarves dared to speak.

"No he isn't." Everyone looked up in surprise to see Bilbo standing in their midst.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf smiled. "I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life."

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" Kili smiled in relief.

"How on earth did you get passed the goblins?" Nori asked in surprise.

"How indeed…" Dwalin mused. Bilbo stared at the dwarves for a second before laughing nervously and slipping something into his pocket.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back!" Gandalf smiled quickly. The dwarves laughed and nodded in agreement. Then they froze. A howl sounded from nearby. The company turned to look up the hill. Standing there upon wargs were many orcs. All thirsty for blood.

"Out of the Frying pan…" Thorin growled.

"…And into the fire." Gandalf finished. "Run!"

* * *

**:) What did you think?**


	19. Chapter 19: Five Fir Trees

**And, into the fire!**

**Disclaimer: This isn't minnnnne.**

* * *

The pine needles scratched at Fili's face as he forced himself higher and higher into one of five fir trees. Kili followed behind him quickly. Fili looked around quickly to make sure everyone had made it into a tree. His eyes widened in fear. Bilbo was still down there. Luckily, Kili saw this also and grabbed the little Halfling as he ran underneath their tree. Just in time to avoid the snapping jaws of a hungry warg. The orcs stayed back watching as their wargs jumped up at the dwarves, jaws snapping. The orcs jeered and laughed from a distance as the dwarves looked down in horror. Then the orcs began belting out.

_Fifteen birds in five fir trees!  
Their feathers were fanned in a fiery breeze!  
What funny little birds, they had no wings!  
Oh what shall we do with the funny little things?_

The orcs sang in an off tune horrible growling. Their laughs and cheers continued as they started suggesting in song things they could do with their catch.

_Roast 'em alive, or stew them in a pot!  
Fry them, boil them and eat them hot!_

_Bake 'em, toast 'em, fry and roast 'em!  
Till beards blaze, and eyes glaze;  
till hair smells and skins crack,  
fat melts, and bones black  
in cinders lie_

_beneath the sky!_

_So dwarves shall die,  
and light the night _

_for our delight!_

_They'll die!_

Fili squeezed his eyes shut. Thank Mahal Glenn wasn't here. At least she was safe. The orcs hooted and growled as they slowly let their leader make his way to the front. Perched upon a white warg was none other than the pale orc himself.

"Azog…" Thorin whispered in shock. What was this nightmare that appeared before him. The pale orc grinned at him mockingly. As if to say _I've won dwarf. Give up._ "It cannot be."

"Kod, Toragid biriz." The pale orc growled, pointing at Thorin with his mace. "Worori-da!" At these words the wargs began attacking with new ferocity. Fili looked down in alarm as the roots of the fir in which he perched began loosening from the soil. The tree began falling.

"Jump!" He shouted to his brother and Bilbo. They quickly leapt into the next tree just in time for that one to begin falling. The dwarves frantically scurried through pine and branches until only one fir remained. And they were all in it. The wargs once again began their attack, but it was more cautious now. On misstep and the wargs too would be tumbling over the cliff. And it was a long drop.

Of course, Gandalf wasn't one to just sit there, so he grabbed the nearest thing he could. A pinecone. And soon enough it was a flaming pinecone. And it was hurling through the air at the wargs below. Howls of surprise commenced as the wargs scurried back quickly.

"Fili!" Gandalf called down. The dwarf caught another pinecone, which he passed on to his brother. Kili lit another pinecone and tossed both to other dwarves. Soon enough the whole company was throwing little burning pinecones down at the unprotected wargs. Even Bilbo joined in. The hobbit chucked a pinecone far and cheered as it landed amongst the wargs. But his cheer dropped away as the tree beneath him lurched suddenly. The dwarves let out cries of alarm as the last fir tree fell, only to lurch to a halt horizontal with the ground.

"Mr. Gandalf!" Dori cried out. The wizard turned and quickly lowered his staff just as Dori and Ori began falling. The elder brother grabbed the staff tightly but immediately began slipping. Thorin pulled himself exhaustingly onto the top of the tree branch. Then he saw him. The pale orc stared at him through the flames. A challenging glint in his eye. Thorin went deaf to the noise around him. The fire, the chaos, the dwarves hanging for their lives… were all nothing. This was his chance. He would rid himself of this nightmare once and for all. He slowly stood and charged.

"Father!" Adriana called in horror as the mace came around into Thorin's face.

"Thorin! No!" Dwalin called out. The large dwarf pushed himself of his branch only to have it snap and swing down again. Azog's warg gripped its jaws around Thorin's middle and began gnawing. Thorin cried out in pain as the teeth made it's way through his armor. At last, the warg tossed Thorin roughly away like a rag doll. Azog looked over smugly at one of his minions.

"Biriz torag khobdudol." The other orc smiled with pleasure and dismounted. The creature stalked up to the helpless Thorin, who tried desperately to reach Orcrist, bit the sword was out of reach. The orc lowered his blade to the dwarf king's neck then lifted it above his head to bring it down nice and quick. Thorin braced himself for the blow, as his eyesight grew dark. Just before he slipped away, he saw the little form of a hobbit charge into the orc looming above him. And he knew nothing more.

Fili helped his brother up on top of the tree trunk as Dwalin, Gloin and a few others clambered up beside them. Bilbo had managed to get there first, but he would no chance against the entire orc pack. Kili pushed himself to his feet and Fili turned to find the hobbit. Bilbo stood alone between Thorin and the orcs who stalked forward. Azog laughed at the tiny person in front of him as Bilbo waved around his sword pathetically. Fili watched in horror as Azog raised his mace to bring it down on the defenseless hobbit.

Then he paused. And soon, Fili realized as well. Approaching quickly was the sound of hooves. A horse charged down through the darkness and smacked straight into Azog. The horse's rider flew off and skidded along the ground slightly. Fili's eyes widened.

It couldn't be. Azog clambered quickly to his feet to glare at this new interruption. Standing in front of him, panting heavily was a short, blonde haired, pregnant female.

Fili's brain stopped existing for a moment. He forgot how to think, to breath, his heart stopped altogether. He didn't even notice the dwarves rushing past him to go fight off the orcs. The clash of metal, the war cries, Dori and Ori falling behind him.

She was here. Here in the one place she should never have gone. The company had almost died countless times in this day alone! And she was here.

She was here.

* * *

**Yay! So happy! ^-^ **

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20: I'm back!

**Thank all you lovely peoples for sticking through those couple chapters. And now, Glenn is back! Yayyy!**

**Please enjoy the season finally of book 1 of 2!**

**Disclaimer: This isn't mine. I just wrote it.**

* * *

The smell of burning wood filled my head, adding to the confusion that twisted around me, ever changing and moving. First I was tossed from my horse, then Azog was coming at me, then Dwalin and Gloin and Kili came rushing past me, weapons raised and battle cries ringing out. Bofur guided me quickly over to Bilbo before rushing into the fray himself. With two useless people, maybe we had a chance if anyone took an interest in us. They didn't. Because, presently, huge eagles began swooping in.

HUGE Eagles.

Like, bigger than trolls type eagles.

They were huge.

And they were coming for me. Bilbo began stepping back quickly, hands held out in front of him.

"No, no, no, no." He murmured to himself. But the eagle paid him no mind as it scooped both Bilbo and myself into the air only to drop us onto the back of another eagle flying below us. It was a surprisingly soft landing. I looked behind me quickly to see one last eagle carefully pick up Thorin in its massive claws. And we flew off, Azog bellowing loudly as he watched his prey escape him.

Dawn crept up from the horizon as we were carried on through the misty mountains. Bilbo turned around after a moment to look at me.

"Why are you here?" He asked, genuinely confused. I shrugged.

"I _was_ coming to tell you all that Azog was following you, but I think you kind of figured that out already." I chuckled slightly.

"Well, thank you anyway." Bilbo smiled at me. "If you hadn't come when you did, well…" My face fell.

"But Thorin…" We both turned to look at his motionless form in the eagle's claws.

"He'll pull through." Bilbo said determinedly. "He has to." The eagles began circling a large peer. Which I later learned was called the Carrock. Thorin was set down first, then Gandalf. The wizard rushed over to the dwarven king's side. Bilbo and I slid off and stood back at a distance as the dwarves hurried close to their king.

"Papa!" Tille whispered, crouching down next to him. Quietly, Thorin's eyes opened. He looked up at Gandalf and whispered.

"The Halfling?" Gandalf smiled and stood up.

"It's alright. Bilbo is here. He is quite safe." Dwalin and Kili rushed to help Thorin up, but as soon as he was on his feet, he shook them off. He turned toward us, the company of dwarves behind him. I instinctively backed up. I was positive that he was furious with me.

"You!" He shouted, I flinch slightly before I realize he's staring straight at Bilbo. Bilbo? What did he do wrong? "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!" He advanced slowly, anger evident in his voice. "Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us?" Thorin was now mere inches away from Bilbo at this point, glaring at his max. Then his face broke. "I've never been so wrong in all my life!" With this, the dwarf pulled the hobbit into a bone-crushing hug. Bilbo stood there awkwardly for a second before hugging Thorin back. I couldn't help but let a smile spread onto my face as the dwarves cheered happily. After a moment, they separated. "I am sorry I doubted you."

"No, I would have doubted me too." Bilbo replied immediately. "I'm not a hero. Or a warrior… not even a burglar." He said, giving Gandalf a look. But Thorin was no longer paying attention. His eyes were set on something in the distance. I turned around quickly to see what it was. "Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked aloud.

"Erebor." Gandalf smiled. "The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth."

"Our Home." Thorin whispered.

"Look!" Oin pointed above us. "The birds are returning to the mountain!"

"That is a good omen indeed." Thorin smiled.

"It is?" I asked in confusion. "Why would a bird-" but my words stopped short as two arms engulfed me from behind. I gasped slightly in surprise as whoever it was buried their face in my shoulder. I tried to look behind me, but I couldn't see who it was. I had a pretty strong guess though. "Fili?" The grip slacked slightly and I turned around to see his face.

Standing there with his lion mane of hair was Fili, grinning from ear to ear, as if he might cry from happiness. I couldn't help but chuckle. Then he bent forward slightly and kissed me. And I, of course kissed him back. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I heard the cheering and whistling coming from the company. But it didn't matter. After what seemed both very long and much too short at the same time, Fili and I drew back slightly. His hands were still wrapped around my waist as I looked up at him properly. We were both grinning like idiots.

"I really really missed you." I told him.

"I too, Azyungal." He smiled down at me.

"I have no idea what that means." I reminded him.

"You don't need to." He laughed before kissing me again briefly. Then Adriana cleared her throat loudly and we sprang apart. I blushed fiercely, realizing that everyone was staring.

"I forgot you all were still there." Fili laughed good naturedly, still holding my hand.

"We noticed." Dwalin raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" Dori asked. "What do we do with her now?" The question was obviously aimed at Thorin. Fortunately for me, the dwarf king, though conscious, was still somewhat worn out.

"We cannot send her back to the elves." He sighed. "That would be too cruel." At least his hate of elves worked in my favor at least once. "But before anything is decided, I would ask you one question." All eyes turned to him. "Why did you follow us?"

"I heard the orcs where coming after you." I answered warily.

"That is not the answer." Thorin shook his head. "You could have sent a letter by messenger hawk. You could have sent one of the elves to find us if nothing else." He suggested. _Oh yeah… why didn't I think of that?_ He repeated his question. "Why did you follow us?"

"Because…" I was more hesitant in answering this time, trying to determine just what had driven me to come out here all this way myself. Was I bored? Well, I was, but that wasn't the answer. Was I just not thinking clearly? I wasn't. But… "I came because this is where I belong." I answered at last, looking around at all of the company. "Not with the elves, not even back in the shire…" I looked up at Fili. "I belong here. With all of you." I looked at the others again. "This is my home now." There was a silence and Thorin nodded approvingly.

"So can she stay?" Kili asked from the crowd of dwarves. Thorin now looked at Gandalf. The wizard merely shrugged. The dwarven king looked back at me, sizing me up.

"You will do nothing but slow us down and endanger the rest of us." He frowned slightly. The dwarves looked at each other sadly. "But we do not leave behind our own." I looked up in surprise as the dwarves erupted into cheers about me. "Balin, how long will it take you to draw up a contract?"

"What? No, that isn't necessary." I laughed. "I don't want any of the gold or anything."

"Very well." Thorin nodded before turning away.

"Welcome Miss Glenn," Balin smiled at me. "To the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

* * *

***cue everyone erupting into cheers* YAYYYYYYYY! And everyone's happy!**

**Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	21. Author's Note

**Hello again all my lovely little readers!**

**Due to various circumstances and ominous foreshadowing opportunities, I have decided to write movies 2 and 3 in a sequel, which you can find on my profile page. ^-^**

**It shouldn't be too hard to find. The names are very similar and you're all very smart.**

**I just want to take a quick moment to thank you all for your marvelous support and reviews, it's really been so much fun!**

**I hope you all like this story enough to continue with me onto the next adventure!**

**Things will be getting a little more deadly ;)**

**maybe a bit sad :(**

**definitely more at stake!**

**Thank you all again! You've all been so nice and supportive!**

**I just want to ask one thing of you all.**

**If your reading this, could you take a quick moment to tell me how you liked this story? I'm always looking to improve and learn. And feedback is the best way to do that!  
**

**The adventure continues! **

**I'll see you in book 2!**

**-The BugSlayer**


End file.
